Promises II
by Desert Renaissance
Summary: Having her memories sealed by Seriyu, Miaka hates Nakago. Yet she can't ignore how protective Nakago is acting. Can Nakago win back the woman he loves? And will they manage to stop Seriyu?
1. Chapter 1

Tamahome looked on. He recalled what happened after they had been taken back.

For weeks, he had lived in luxury. But he also couldn't seem to remember who he was. He could recall a home... with children. But that was about it.

Then the nightmares began. Children being killed. A blonde man who seemed to hate him...and woman with dark pink hair.

Since the people that were being so kind to him, he didn't want them to worry. He'd kept the dreams to himself.

After a few weeks, he left, not wanting to impose on them anymore.

Then he had been ambushed and knocked out. Seriyu had put him into a coma as his body rested. He dreamt of the past, as days tuned into weeks.

By the time Seriyu had revived him, he had remembered everything. He wanted Nakago to die.

Desperate to get revenge, he had agreed to accept help from Seriyu. The only thing he had to do was train himself to fight...and save Miaka from Nakago.

He knew that Seriyu couldn't be trusted, but as soon as Miaka was safe, he'd deal with Seriyu. Besides, he didn't have a choice.

He eventually got a partner...Soi. He really didn't like her, but if she was going after Nakago, that would only help him out.

* * *

Yui yelped as it felt like she was thrown like a ball.

"You suck!" she snapped as she was thrown into a bedroom.

Shaken, she saw that she had nearly landed on top of Tasuki. But she frowned when she smelled the strong scene of booze.

"Must be sleeping it off."

Looking around, she recalled the luxury she had experienced as Seriyu's priestess. If only she hadn't been so jealous...

And to think Suboshi had still cared about her...what had he seen in her? Pity she would never know.

"Gotta find someone..."

Determined, she put her foot down...and stepped on the tail of a certain pet cat.

As the cat yowled in protest, Tasuki groaned. Before Yui could move, he opened one eye.

"You!"

* * *

They were getting supplies, and she wanted to play. Miaka smiled as she made a snowball with mushy snow. With a smile, she aimed as his butt.

When he was hit, he gave her a glance.

With an innocent smile, she shook her butt at him.

He simply gave her a glance as he reached down and began to form his own snowball.

Feeling flirty, Miaka shook her chest at him, which caused him to stop and stare.

"Thanks for not neglecting me last night...you were so...masculine."

His blue eyes went hot and she smiled coyly.

Miaka headed back to the inn, shaking her hips.

"I think I left something in our room..."

* * *

"Would you resent living in Hong-Nan?" she asked, as they began to get dressed. He wanted to get on the road.

"No, where we end up living is irrelevant" Nakago said.

"Would you...ever want to go back to the Valley of the Hin?"

He looked over and she shrugged.

"It did used to be your home. And it's a beautiful place."

"I don't think either one of us are prepared for that kind of lifestyle."

"I don't mind! I can learn how to cook!"

"I think if would be best if you left the cooking to me."

"You can teach me."

"Perhaps, but not indoors" he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, as she recalled that time when she had tried to fix herself a meal at the palace. She had almost set the kitchen on fire.

* * *

Yui Hongo looked up.

Tied up, she wasn't surprised that she had been treated like a criminal. She deserved it.

Tasuki had yelled, letting everyone know that she had shown up. It hadn't taken them long to arrest her. Now, all the Suzuku sensei looked at her.

A girl stood near Nuriko... his sister by the look of it.

Hotohori looked at her as if she was bug...but she had to get them to listen.

"I'm telling you! Tamahome is under his control, and he revived Soi."

"Do you have proof?" he asked,

"I'm back from the dead..." she said, nervous.

"You could also be a spy. How can I trust you after all that you did to Miaka?"

Yui gulped as he had valid point.

"I ...what can I say?"

"Tell us why you've shown up in Hong-Nan."

Yui closed her eyes as she recalled what had taken place. It had been in downtown Tokyo. Miaka had refused to give up. But she had gotten what she deserved.

"I was...after I was I was eaten, I ended up in this world, as a ghost. I couldn't cross over. I realized how selfish I had been. I ended up finding Miaka. She was...she fell in love with Nakago."

"Nakago! How the hell could she love a bastard like him?" Tasuki snapped.

Yui opened her eyes.

"Miaka was being very well cared for. I watched her for several days. He never hit her, and he was...acting very protective. I saw the way she looked at him."

"But how do you know she fell in love with Nakago?" Hotohori asked.

"I talked to her...Nakago had said that he would leave you guys alone if she agreed to marry him. I revealed myself to her when she got scared. She confessed that because he had been acting protective, she was worried that she could fall in love with him. But she also needed to stop him."

"Are you saying that Miaka was willing to marry Nakago because she was in love?" Mitsukake asked.

"She was, but she knew that she also needed to stop Seriyu. And she doubted he would return her feelings. She didn't say it, but I could see that she had fallen in love with him, she just hadn't realized it."

"So what happened between them?" Chichiri asked.

"I told Miaka to give him a chance. But I knew Seriyu would interfere, so I went to look for him. He found me and made me human; and sent me here."

"And you are sure Nakago wanted Miaka for his wife?"

"She changed him. He wasn't the same person he had been in Tokyo. I would forgive him in a second, because I saw how happy he made Miaka."

People began to whisper, but she smiled as she recalled how Miaka and Nakago had acted around one another.

* * *

"What?" she asked as they walked. He had such aloof expression on his face.

"You could end up pregnant...and with the circumstances, that isn't the ideal situation."

"Nakago, I...wanted to give myself to you. It was the only way to make sure I won't leave this world."

"Things are just unsettled. We don't have a place to live, and I don't have job since I'm abandoning the throne. But I wouldn't mind having children eventually."

"So you don't want to go back?"

"Are you disappointed?" he asked as he looked over.

"No, I want to find a place where we can both be happy. If you don't want to rule, then we'll find another place to live."

"Still, this means we're homeless and I don't have job."

"We can stay with Hotohori until we figure something out."

"We'll at the palace for as long as we're needed, but after that, we'll find a place of out own."

Miaka snorted.

"We don't exactly have a lot of options, neither one of us does. Besides, you have a lot of enemies. People may come after us."

He looked over and she smiled.

"It'll be fine. I'm sure you'll find job."

"Miaka, the only thing I really know is being a shogun. And you only become a shogun by killing the previous shogun."

"Oh...we'll figure something out."

* * *

Yui waited for Hotohori to make his judgment.

She had done what she could. If she was executed, so be it.

"If Miaka did lose her virginity...that would explain why our powers vanished" Tasuki said.

"Yui, do you know what happened to Tamahome?" Hotohori asked.

She looked down.

"I think Seriyu...Tamahome and Soi were with him. Tamahome allied himself with Seriyu. "

"You're lying!" Nuriko snapped.

Yui shook her head.

"Because Nakago fell for Miaka, Seriyu saw Nakago as a traitor. He confronted him and Nakago lost his powers and immortality when he saved Miaka's life."

"Saved Miaka's life?" Chiriko asked.

"I think Seriyu killed her when he suspected Nakago had fallen in love. Nakago gave up his power and immortality for her to be revived."

"He's human..." Taskui said, with a fanged grin.

"If he did that, he must really care for her" Shoka said.

"And Tamahome allied himself with Seriyu... to get Miaka back from Nakago?" Hotohori asked.

Yui nodded

"But why was Soi revived?" Nuriko asked.

"One of Miaka's wishes was that the ones that had died in battle would be revived. That means that...the Seriyu group could've been revived as well!" Nuriko said.

"Where are Miaka and Nakago right now?" Houki asked.

"I don't know. Seriyu only talked about the confrontation briefly. But I'm sure they married shortly after that."

"If they loved one another and if they didn't want to be separated...Miaka would have to lose her virginity if she didn't want to leave this world" Nuriko said.

"So what do we do?"

"Since Tamahome and Soi allied themselves with Seriyu, I have no choice but to issue a warrant for their arrest. I'll deal with them after we find them both."

* * *

He was making them a late lunch. She sat by a creek, not wanting to see him kill the bird that would become a meal.

When he had suggested that he could become a chief, he had said that he just cooked as hobby, and had no desire to make it a career.

"And we still have to stop Seriyu, and not to mention everyone from Nakago's side will probabay come after us. What can we do?"

Not to mention Tamahome...where was he?

* * *

"With Miaka no longer a virgin...I don't see how Seriyu can be stopped" Mitsukake said.

"Technically, it's Soi and Tamahome who will be doing all the work. They'll still be in Seriyu's debt, and he'll want Hong-Nan to fall into ruin" Shoka mused.

"Look if Nakago gave up his immortality and power, he must care for Miaka. And if she's happy with Nakago, we need to respect that" Nuriko said.

"So we need to keep Tamahome from kidnapping her...rather ironic. He's gonna be devastated to learn Miaka's happy with Nakago" Hotohori said.

"Well, what about Soi?" Tasuki asked.

"If Nakago's committed himself to Miaka, he won't let anything or anyone separate him from Miaka" Nuriko said.

"But we'll need to deal with Seriyu. Just what can we do?" Chiriko asked.

"We need to find Nakago and Miaka...perhaps Nakago might know of a way. It'll still be Tamahome and Soi who will be under Seriyu's command. They'll have no choice but to obey him if they want to stay alive. Chichiri, see of you can find something Miaka left behind. If you can locate her, bring them both here" Hotohori said.

* * *

Something was bothering her.

Making sure the book would be cooked properly, he walked over.

"What is it?"

"It's...I'm worried about Tamahome."

Tamahome...a boy he hated. Mainly for that burn, and how he hadn't treated Miaka in the way she deserved. He hadn't even made it to the yurt in time.

"I don't think you need to worry about him. He can take care of himself."

"No, that's not it! He never tried to come and see me, not once! I think something's happened. It's been almost a full year."

"I'm sure he can take care of himself" he mused, recalling how had once whipped him. He wouldn't mind doing it again.

Miaka turned and looked up into his eyes.

"Nakago, I love you. But it's not like him to just disappear. You think he would pass up the opportunity to come and find me when he knew where I was?"

She had a point, as much as he hated to admit it.

"If you're really worried, I'll keep an eye out for him. But right now, my priority is getting the two of us to Hong-Nan, and your safety. We can't just stop and look for him."

Miaka smiled and nodded, satisfied. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she rested her head on his broad chest.

* * *

Miaka frowned as she swallowed a bite.

"I didn't seal Seriyu. If the others were revived, could they seal Suzaku?" she asked, as they sat down to the meal.

"I think you did revive them."

"Huh?"

"One of your wishes was for the ones who had died in battle to be revived; but you didn't get specific. That would've included the Seriyu sensei."

"So the others could be alive?"

"Correct, but, they would all be normal humans, just like your sensei. Yui made all of her wishes."

"But why wouldn't they try and get revenge? If they would've been revived, they'd remember everything."

"Maybe they moved on, or don't want to get involved, I can't really say. But I'm sure we'll run into someone on our way to Hong-Nan."

Miaka winced. They'd be seriously pissed off at Nakago.

* * *

Tomo, Ashitare, Miboshi, Suboshi, and Amiboshi were human, but they still wanted revenge.

Being reunited by Seriyu, they were more then ready to get revenge on Nakago, but they refused to help. The dragon seemed peeved, but had let them go.

"Like I would ally myself with an overgrown lizard" Miboshi said. He looked like toddler, but could have the mouth of a sailor. "I'm now stuck as mortal!"

"So who do we go after first?" Ashitare asked. He could still transform, but no one seemed to know why.

"I say we head to the palace in Hong-Nan. It'll be too hard to find Nakago and Miaka" Tomo said.

"What about Yui? Seriyu said she's back" Suboshi asked.

"Let's just deal with the Suzaku sensei first. After that, we'll deal with Yui" Amiboshi said. "And Tomo, you gotta stop acting like a pervert! We got kicked out at that inn because of you."

"Not my fault they made me like women now...woman...breasts..." he said, pouting. As he began to drool.

"Shut up!" the others snapped, looking disturbed.

* * *

With the exception of Soi, the others refused to get involved with him. But Soi had been desperate to try and get Nakago back. It was pitiful, on how clingy she was.

Same thing with Tamahome. The guy was jealous of Nakago.

In return for his help, they would bring Hong-Nan to ruin. After that, he'd kill them.

* * *

Chichi sighed.

They had a few objects that Miaka had used and left behind. If he was patient and concentrated, he should be able to locate Miaka.

And what they had was something she had called an eraser.

Holding the object, he began to concentrate.

* * *

The next morning, she sighed as, she woke up, covered in his blue cloak. Where was he? He had held her all night. And what was that sound?

"_Don't tell me he went to bathe in the lake?"_

Nervous, she held the cloak as she ran over. Glaring, she saw him splashing.

"You'll get hypothermia!" she scolded. "What would you thinking?"

"Trying to keep my body from noticing you."

"Get out!" she ordered.

Casually, he obeyed and shestared at his body as he walked out of the water.

"Impressed?"

She threw his cloak at him.

* * *

Dressed, he smiled as they sat back and drank some tea she had made.

Logically, he should avoiding being with Miaka until things were settled. But when he had woken up, that had been the last thing on his mind. So, he had resorted to an early morning bath.

"Are you hungry for breakfast?"

She gave him a glare.

"Don't you do that ever again! You could've gotten sick!"

"With your body being perfect, I'm afraid it was the only way for me to calm down."

She frowned.

"My body is perfect? You're the one that's perfect."

"Thank you for the compliment. But you body is also perfect."

The way she blushed made him smile. But she didn't look at him.

"You don't believe me" he said, not surprised.

"I know that you'd never lie..."

He casually set their cups aside and let his mouth show her exactly how he felt.

"I...Nakago..." she said she clung to him.

He smiled as he pulled back, before he'd need another bath in the lake. Miaka's body had got limp, and he smirked as he held her.

"If things were different, I'd do more than kiss you right now."

"I...right here?"

"Or by that rock."

She looked up at him, her lips still swollen. With a smile, he looked down.

"Don't even consider that you're not perfect. I would never want anyone but you."

She blinked and smiled.

"Thank you."

That was when he smelled the scent of rain.

* * *

Miaka looked on. Why did she smell rain?

Standing up, she looked around as mist seemed to come from the lake. It seemed to encircle them.

"What is..."

That was when she gasped, as she found herself inside a blue orb that was like a bubble as she was lifted upwards.

Looking down, she shook her head when she saw the murderous expression on his face as he looked around. He was human...

"No, you'll get hurt!"

That was when Seriyu appeared beside her.

"Leave us alone!" Miaka demanded.

* * *

Pissed, he looked up at Seriyu. But the dragon smiled as Miaka fainted.

"If you've hurt her..."

Seriyu just gave him a mocking bow.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to take away your precious Miaka. But Tamahome might" the deity smirked.

With that, the deity faded like a ghost and the orb popped. Miaka fell, and he managed to catch her in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Miaka looked on. Why did she smell rain?

Standing up, she looked around as it had gotten quiet, too quiet.

"What is..."

That was when she gasped, as she found herself inside a blue orb that was like a soap bubble as she was lifted upwards.

Looking down, she shook her head when she saw the murderous expression on his face as he looked around. He was human...

"No, you'll get hurt!"

That was when Seriyu appeared beside her.

"Leave us alone!" Miaka demanded.

* * *

Infuriated, he looked up at Seriyu. But the dragon smiled as Miaka fainted.

"If you've hurt her..."

Seriyu just gave him a mocking bow.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to take away your precious Miaka. But Tamahome might" the deity smirked.

With that, the deity faded like a ghost and the orb popped. Miaka fell to the ground, and he managed to catch her in his arms.

* * *

Miaka moaned.

What was going on? The last thing she recalled was Tokyo...and Yui getting eaten alive by Seriyu. The screams and the blood...

"Are you okay?"

She froze...no...not him!

Opening her eyes, she gasped in horror to realize Nakago was holding her...

Scrambling away, she looked around and saw that not only was she not in Tokyo, but there was melting snow. What had Nakago done this time?

That was when she looked down, noting that not only was she wearing clothes like the kind people wore in the book...her breasts were even bigger.

As she patted them, she gulped as they were very real.

That was when a metal glint caught her eye. She felt sick when she saw she was wearing a simple gold wedding ring.

She hadn't married Tamahome; he could never get her wedding band like this. Well, he could, but he'd want to do other things with the money it would cost to get a ring like this.

Looking over, she saw that Nakago also wore a wedding ring...

"No I would never marry you! I won't fall for another one of your sick jokes!"

* * *

So that's what Seriyu had done...he had sealed her memories.

Gently, he set her down. The woman that he loved looked at him with fear, rather than trust. He knew that she was going to run like a scared animal.

But at least he knew he could find her.

Gently, he set her on her feet and she ran away before he could react.

* * *

Miaka knew she had to escape the evil shogun...

That was when she yelped as she tripped and rolled down a hill and into some type of campsite. Sitting up, she saw a group of grubby men.

"Hey..."

She bit her lip. She had run from evil, only to be confronted by evil.

Distracted, she didn't see a man come up from behind her.

Miaka gasped and hands from behind held her down. With evil grins, two more men held her legs apart.

"We'll take turns, but I get the first taste" a man said, as he knelt between her legs and began to lift up her skirt.

Miaka closed her eyes and cried as she felt hands grab her breasts. The men made crude remarks on what they planned to do.

"Takes your hands off my wife."

Miaka opened her eyes and looked over to see Nakago glaring. And why had he called her his wife ?

"_Huh ? Why isn't he using his powers?"_

That was when he reached for his sword...the one that he always wore at his side. She'd never seen him use it, so she assumed it was for decoration.

But it looked like she wasn't going to be proven wrong.

"Heh, we'll share..."

"Get him...maybe he's had some money. We can always have the girl!"

As the men released her and rushed to attack she stared in horror. Nakago didn't bother doing anything except cut off hands and arms. Blood dripped on the ground as the men fell to their knees in pain.

"What the..."

"Who are you?"

Another just yelled in pain.

That was when he glared the man that had knelt between her legs. With cold look, she watched as he lost his right, then his left arm.

"Run!" the man yelled.

Nakago looked back and she watched, too scared to move. In horror, she watched as he casually beheaded each man until they were both surrounded by corpses.

In shock, she fainted.

* * *

Finished, he wiped his blade clean on patch of grass.

Seeing Miaka about to be gang raped was something that he wasn't going to allow. The men had died too quickly for what they had planned.

And Miaka wasn't going to be eager to be around him, especially after she had watched him vent his anger like that. But she didn't have a choice. She had proven that she seemed to literally run into trouble.

Casually, he began to search the men, for anything of value. He didn't see any evidence of horses, but each man might have some money.

* * *

Miaka moaned.

"It was just a dream..."

That was when she opened her eyes and gagged as the stench of blood and death hit her.

"_It wasn't a dream! I'm in the book with Nakago..."_

Putting both hands over her nose and mouth, she looked over and saw him nearby.

"What did you do?" she demanded.

"I saved you from getting gang raped" he said, his tone cold and his expression even colder.

Gasping she looked around. She didn't know why, but the violence of what he had done surprised her. He usually didn't make such a mess when he got mad.

But if he had saved her, it wasn't out of the kindness of his heart.

"So you can have me first?" she demanded

To her shock, he shook her head as his expression went from cold to...blank.

But Miaka didn't care. She had to escape. But if Nakago had some type of interest in her, it wasn't going to happen. But she wasn't gonna go down without a fight.

"If you think that you can have me all to yourself, piss off!"

Turing, she ran.

"_Why...how did I end up here? What did he do this time?"_

* * *

He glared, as he knew Miaka was only putting herself in more danger. And after what had just happened, he wasn't in the mood for anymore surprises.

Left with no other choice, he had to knock her out.

* * *

The forest was too quiet, and she knew he was hunting her. But she couldn't see him. How did he manage to hide? He was over six feet of blonde shogun.

"_How do I escape him? I don't even know where I am?"_

That was when her growing stomach gave her away. She began to run, desperate to find a way to escape.

"Okay, I need to try and escape. If I can find the others, I can finally make my wishes. But why are my boobs bigger? And my hair is even longer."

That was when she yelped as she tripped...and landed near a snake.

She gasped as she got a sudden image...it was as if this very situation had happened before.

"Where did that..."

That was when the snake hissed.

"Don't move."

Miaka knew she was dead when he was suddenly beside her. In the time it took for her to blink, the snake was beheaded.

And his glance...

That was when he stood her up. On her feet, she looked into his blue eyes.

"Just make it quick..."

That was when she gasped as he punched her like he had done in the temple. He was just knocking her out.

As she closed her eyes, tears fell.

* * *

Gently, he picked her up. He wiped away her tears, disgusted for being so rough with her.

The men were dead, but at least he'd managed to get money off each of them. But what he really needed was a horse. They had to get to Hong-Nan before they we're attacked.

Still, she wasn't going to want to go anywhere with him, so he had to talk to her. Unless he reasoned with her, he'd have no choice but to keep he restrained.

* * *

As she woke up, she was surprised to find that she wasn't tied up...and she could smell food.

Slowly, she sat up and she saw the way he looked at her.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"Eat, we'll talk over breakfast."

When her stomach growled, she bit her lip as she reached for a cooked fish.

* * *

Miaka either trusted him to eat the fish he had prepared, or she was just hungry. But he'd put more points on the second guess.

He ate, knowing that he had to keep alert. But he waited until she had eaten two fish before he spoke.

"We're wearing wedding rings because we got married. Just over a year has passed since we confronted one another in your world."

She stared at him.

"How come I don't remember anything?"

"Seriyu sealed your memories."

Miaka bit her lip as she looked at her wedding ring. He decided to answer the question that she was too embarrassed to ask.

"We came together on our wedding night. It was the only way you would stay in this world."

"I...is that the only reason?"

"No, we fell in love."

* * *

Miaka felt numb.

In the slight chance he was telling the truth...could she have really fallen in love? Not to mention he was way older and way more...masculine.

But it would explain why he'd saved her from those men. And if by some off chance that he had managed to trick her into coupling with him, he'd have no reason to protect her. She'd no longer be a threat.

"_But this is Nakago...can I really trust him?"_

"I...do you have any proof?"

"There is a chance that you could end up pregnant."

Miaka looked down. Well, it would be proof, but not the kind she wanted.

Still, for saving her...and she was wearing a wedding ring. And he had called his wife before he'd gone after the men.

"Give me some time to think about this..."

That was when she screeched as Chichi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Are you trying to scare me to death?" she snarled.

* * *

Miaka stood by Nakago as she looked on.

She only saw one person she didn't recognize. But she couldn't bring herself to do anything besides stare.

"_Shoka is alive...but who is the girl next to Noriko?"_

Besides her, Nakago had his hand around her waist. It was somewhat comforting, but it also scared her as she didn't know the truth.

"_Did I betray them if I married Nakago..."_

"Miaka ?"

Gasping, Miaka turned to see Yui. Her was long and beautiful, just before she'd cut it.

"_She cut it because the boys were bugging her..."_

Crying, she ran and smiled as she embraced Yui. She didn't notice it when Nakago removed his hand away.

"You didn't die..."

"Miaka, I missed you ..."

* * *

Seeing Miaka happy, he turned around walked off to think. She should be safe within the palace, for now at least. Even those fools and that lizard would need time to plan.

"Nakago, don't leave!"

Surprised, she stopped and turned to see both Yui and Miaka looking at him.

"Is there something you wanted?" he asked. He wasn't going to pretend he was on good terms with Miaka's pets.

"What happened?" Yui asked. He didn't know how much she knew, but she at least knew that Miaka had loved him at one point.

"Seriyu sealed her memories before we arrived. The last thing she recalls was you being eaten."

"He's right, I can't..." Miaka said, but Yui interrupted her.

"Nakago, I want you to keep an eye on Miaka" Yui ordered.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you giving me orders? You're no longer my priestess."

"Miaka is your wife. I know that you not only love her, but you can protect her. Seriyu is still free, and the others will eventually show up."

"I'm sure Miaka will be fine for a few hours if I leave her in your care. I'm sure you both have plenty to talk about."

Yui gave him scathing look.

"You get your ass back here and guard her!"

"And why should I do that? Seriyu had sealed her memories. She has no reason to trust me."

"Then you need to show her that you can be trusted."

"I think she'd rather spend her time talking with you and the rest of her sensei."

"Nakago, be a man and take care of your wife!"

He narrowed his eyes at that remark.

"Mind your own business."

Miaka shook her head.

"Yui he doesn't even like me!"

"Yes he does..."

Frustrated, he walked off so he could hear himself think.

"You get your ass back here and talk to her!" Yui snarled. "Avoiding her won't help the situation!"

Yui had a temper that matched Miaka's. Getting on her bad side wouldn't do him any good. But Miaka also feared him.

"I'm not going to force her to spend time with me. I'll be in the gardens if she wants to chat."

* * *

Under a pagoda, he looked out at the water as he leaned on the rail.

Less, than an hour ago, he had been happy. Well, as happy as he could be, considering the circumstances.

"You both can stay here...or I'll give you a house if you want" Hotohori said, as he walked up and stood beside him.

"You sound calm, considering your speaking to the person that killed you. I take it the woman beside you was your wife?" he asked, glancing over.

Hotohori held out his hand, which also had wedding band. "Her name is Houki."

"Congratulations" he said, being polite.

"Thank you. But I actually came to speak with you for reason. My shogun died earlier today. I want you to take his place."

"You would trust me?" he asked, looking back at the water.

"Miaka did, and with Houki pregnant, I have to keep my own family safe. And the others will eventually attack."

He chuckled, amused.

"How much control would I have?"

"I'd give you full control and the authority to do what you want."

Surprised, he looked over.

"Why ?"

"My military is less than half of the men you had under your commanded. But I think that with your experience, you can make the difference. After things are settled, you two can live in the palace, or have your own home if you want. You may even wear your own armor if you wish."

He smiled.

"Tell, me what you know about Tamahome and the others."

* * *

After being introduced to Kourin, she as Yui had walked off to talk. It was good to know everyone was okay, especially Shoka.

Yui had filled her in on what had happed with Tamahome and Soi.

"But why would he love me?"

Yui smiled.

"Because you love him."

"But...he's ten years older than me. And how can we...he said we did it! He's gotta be built like a ...shogun! It would be like giving birth or something!"

The moment Miaka said that, she slapped her hands over her mouth as Yui laughed.

"I guess he'd be proportionate..."

Miaka groaned, hoping no one else had heard that.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway..." she grumbled.

Yui smiled as she took Miaka's hands. Miaka looked into her eyes, which were calm and happy.

"Miaka, Nakago loves you...please give him a chance. How else will you decide for yourself?"

"I guess you're right..."

"Hey, he's coming back with Hotohori" Yui said as they looked out the window.

Curious, Miaka peeked out...and she to admit, Nakago was defiantly eye candy.

"Hey, lunch time" Kourin giggled as she stuck her head in. She gave Miaka wink, and Miaka knew her comment had been heard.


	3. Chapter 3

Miaka sat next to Nakago, feeling more relaxed after talking to Yui.

"_I guess I can give him a chance...he did save me from those men."_

"Miaka, did you want your own room?" Houki asked gently.

She glanced over to find him giving her a glance, before he went back to his meal. But when she saw his hands, she blushed as she recalled her conversation with Yui.

"You okay?" Tasuki asked.

Miaka nodded.

"She's just a new bride, I was the same way when I was newly married" Shoka said, with a smile.

"Um...that is...do you want to share the same room?" she asked, looking over.

"Only if you want to" he replied, not looking over.

Miaka sighed. For saving her, she could at least give him a chance. If things didn't work out she could always bunk with Yui.

"Then I guess we'll stay in the same room."

* * *

As Hotohori made his suggestion about Nakago becoming the new shogun, he ate his meal.

Tasuki gave fanged grin.

"Ha! We'll kick their asses so hard, their grandkids we'll feel it!"

"I don't think we should fight them."

He gave a glance at Miaka. He knew she was serious.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"They'll come after us, but Seriyu is the one that we should be concerned with" she said.

"She does have a point. But it's not like they others will help us. They'll want revenge" Nuriko mused.

"Can you just arrest them; like with what you're going to do with Tamahome and Soi?" she asked, looking at Hotohori.

"I...it'll be up to Nakago...unless anyone has a problem with him being the next shogun?"

No one objected, which surprised him.

He looked over and shook his head. His plans were more along the lines of an execution.

"I don't want to another big fight, with how it was before. We should try and work together" Miaka said, giving him a pleading look.

"It's too dangerous" he replied, as he wouldn't risk Miaka's safety. Not even to gain more trust.

Miaka responded by standing up and glaring at him.

"And what if Seriyu attacks while we're fighting the others? We stand better chance at defeating him if we work together!"

He had to admit the logic made sense. But it was still a huge risk. One that would leave Miaka vulnerable.

"Even without their powers, they will not want to just talk...:"

"Then arrest them before they fight! If we can get them on our side...we'll have a better chance!"

"Or they could betray us."

Miaka snorted and smacked his arm.

"You don't know that. Seriyu is not just gonna go after them, he'll want revenge on all of us. Divided, I don't see how we can win."

He calmly took a sip of his tea. Miaka did have a point.

"If we can find them first, I'll arrest them. If they attack first, I will kill them."

"I think we can find them. A group like them will stand out..." Tasuki chuckled.

"What about Soi and Tamahome? They're the ones who might have their powers" Chriko mused.

He considered his options. The army shouldn't be used until they would be confronting Seriyu. Besides they would expect something like that. He had to use something that would be unexpected...

He smiled as he looked at Tasuki, who began to look uncomfortable.

"Tasuki, let every bandit know they'll be a five hundred gold coins to the first group who brings us all former Seriyu sensei, or Soi and Tamahome. If they can bring everyone, they'll be a thousand coins."

Tasuki gave a fanged grin.

"With that kind of money, it'll take less than a week!"

* * *

"Thank you" she said as she walked beside him.

"For what?"

"Agreeing to not kill them."

"Only if we find them first."

Miaka smiled. After setting in, they would join the others at the baths. It would be nice to have time to chat with the other woman.

* * *

Tasuki had left, and word would spread about the reward like a wildfire to every nearby bandit.

While spending a few hours at the baths with the others wasn't his first choice, it couldn't hurt. But he'd rather spend a few hours bathing with Miaka.

As he sat back in the hot spring on the men's side, he began to consider how he could regain Miaka's trust.

"_She likes food; maybe I can cook her meal? No, it might remind her of the time in my yurt..."_

"Man, a nice soak in the hot springs" Tasuki said, with a fanged grin as he returned. "Oh, hey Nakago! Ya need help with the Miaka situation?"

He gave the man a smile, causing him to take a few steps back.

"No, but thank you for the offer."

"Houki loves it when I bring her flowers...you can pick some of the red roses from my gardens if you want" Hotohori said.

He nodded. Flowers seemed safe enough.

"And what do you suggest we do when the others are brought here?"

"Well, it's up to you..." Hotohori mused.

"True, but I am now your shogun."

"Well, just talk to them. We'll need all the help we can get."

"But how do we seal him?" Nuriko asked, as he passed around a bottle of wine and some cups. He poured himself some wine.

"Seal him, no da?" Chichi asked.

"How else can we stop him?" Chriko asked.

* * *

"But we need to stop him!" Miaka said, as tea was passed around.

"Sealing him could be possible..." Houki mused. "But he could fight back, and we're all human."

"Then perhaps we shouldn't use physical weapons" Shoka said.

"Than what are we supposed to do?" Kourin asked.

All the woman sat back, thinking.

* * *

"Maybe use something against him?"

"If we have the other two Shinzhos..." Hotohori murmured.

"I actually brought them with me before I left the palace. They're in our room."

Jaws dropped as more than one person stared. He could help but smile, with amusement.

"You all seemed surprised."

"Ya could've spoken up sooner!" Tasuki scowled.

"Didn't Seriyu notice them?" Hotohori asked.

"No, but he didn't have any reason to look for them."

"That might give us something...but how to use them is the question" Nuriko said.

"Maybe Miaka and Yui could do something...they were the final priestesses" Chriko said.

"I think...we need to talk to her."

"You mean that crone who smells like old age?" he asked casually.

The group stared...and he smiled.

"Is there a problem?"

"She's ...concerned with her looks" Tasuki gulped.

In a poof, the all powerful deity appeared. She glared at Nakago.

"Why you rude...hmm..."

He scowled when he saw the crone look at him with female appreciation.

"Hm, I'd like to lick honey off you..." she purred. "Pity you aren't available..."

The whole group looked disgusted, and some were turning green. He frowned at the idea of anyone besides Miaka licking honey off of him.

"...but we better get down to business."

In a flash, everyone was transported to Daichi-San, even the women.

* * *

Wearing robes of red, everyone looked around with interest.

"This is amazing..." Houki said.

"Wow..." Kourin said, as she reached out to touch a vine.

"Hey, don't touch anything!" Nuriko scolded as Kourin froze.

He looked down and smiled. Red seemed more appropriate than blue, since he had done his fair share of...revenge.

Looking over, he smiled with pure male interest. Red looked good on Miaka, and recalled his wedding night. He had made her blush so many times...

As if sensing him, Miaka looked over and blushed faintly when she caught him starting.

"Quit looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" he smirked.

"Like you can see through my clothes!"

That was when Kourin began to laugh. Miaka blushed even harder as Kourin rolled on the ground.

Numerous pairs of eyes glanced his way, and he shrugged. He knew he had done or said something, but he had no idea what.

"Miaka...it's okay" Yui said.

Smiling, Kourin slowly stopped laughing and stood up. She shook her head.

"Seriously sis, what is it?"

"Nothing, besides didn't we get transported here for a reason?" she asked, with an impish smile.

Miaka sighed loudly, relived about something. He wondered if he'd find out what.

* * *

"Hmph, you all want to try and seal Seriyu..."

"Well, what else can we do? Soi and Tamahome..." Hotohori said.

"Yes, I know all about that. They did willingly choose to serve him..." she mused.

Miaka bit her lip.

"Please help us! It's my fault...I was the Priestess if Suzaku" Miaka said.

"Yes, you were. You choose to put your own carnal happiness before fulfilling your duty!"

Miaka gulped.

"So we..."

"You're not back in Tokyo for a reason!" Tai Yu-Jin snapped.

"We had no other choice. Had she made her final wish, we would've separated. And I don't appreciate you yelling at my wife" he said, annoyed.

"Hmph, she put her duty second...had she chosen to do her duty, Seriyu could've been sealed!" she snapped. "Why should I help you?"

"Miaka deserved to be happy you coot!" Yui snarled. "I was the one who wanted to fulfill my duty, just so that I could get revenge! She never gave up on me, she was a worthy priestess, I wasn't!"

"What did you call me ?"

"Coot!" Yui snarled.

"And I called you a crone that smells like age" he casually responded.

"What you..." she said, her eyes twitching from stress.

"Yui is right" Nuriko said. "Miaka just wanted to fulfill her duty and save Yui. For you to turn your back on her for how hard she tried...it's disgusting!"

"She went through so much...and she deserves to be happy" Mitsukake said, as Shoka nodded.

"She wished us all back, rather than using a wish for herself, no da!" Chichiri nodded.

"Miaka put her own needs second...she deserves to be happy. I'm honored to have her as my friend" Nuriko said, as Kourin nodded.

"She didn't have to be the priestess...but she did, and she didn't give up!" Tasuki said.

"For what she endured, she deserves to have help" Hotohori said.

"I want her to be happy...she showed me that you can't give up, even when the circumstances are bleak" Chriko said.

"Well. I..."

"Miaka put her love for me first, and gave us the chance to have a future together" he said. "I'd never want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else."

* * *

Miaka sat back, as she had feared that by choosing Nakago over duty would've been selfish.

The words...her friends didn't hate her for giving herself to Nakago...they supported her because they wanted her to be happy.

"You cryin' ?" Tasuki asked.

Miaka nodded.

"I was worried that I had betrayed you..."

"For all you did...we just want you to be happy" Nuriko said. "And we knew you'd never give yourself to a man you didn't love or trust. If you wanted to be with him...we respect and support you one hundred percent!"

Relived that she had full support she smiled.

"Nakago..."

He looked over.

"I still don't remember the past, but it doesn't matter. Let's just...see if we can build a future together."

"I'm getting a cavity" Tai Yi-Jin grumbled, as her skin turned green.

* * *

Tai Yi-Jin had wandered off to think, they sat near a pond. The others had gone off to look around.

Relived that he had a chance with Miaka, despite her memory loss, he sat beside her.

Still, regaining her complete trust was still going to take time. But at least he had a chance.

"I know it still bothers you to not recall the past, but I'll see what can be done."

"I don't think anything can be done. If Seriyu caused it, the only thing that might help is sealing him."

"If he can be sealed."

"You don't think it can be done?"

"I don't see how."

"Hey, get back here!" Tai Yi-Jin snapped. "I've got news for you!"

* * *

"Anything I've touched will not work. As a result, all gifts and weapons I've bestowed will not harm Seriyu."

"So the Shinzhos..." Nuriko asked.

"That necklace and mirror are not connected with Seriyu or Suzaku...only good for when it was possible to do summering ceremony. With no more priestesses due to come, they are now ordinary objects by now."

Tasuki cursed, as several plants nearby wilted and died.

"Idiot..." Tai Yu-Jin muttered as she tended to her plants to revive them. She smacked the fanged bandit's head.

"Hey Kourin don't ever say that word" Nuriko groaned

"So what can we do?" Miaka asked.

With the plants revived, the all powerful woman sat back once more.

"At this point even I have no idea. Sealing him with a wish would've been easier, but that's no longer possible. So that means you must seal him without a wish."

"Why didn't ya tell us that in the first place?"

"Because it isn't easy!"

"What do we do?" Yui asked.

"First, you'll need the support of the other Seriyu sensei. The ritual will require a lot of chi to seal Seriyu."

"Consider it done" Nakago smiled. The others would help them, whether they wanted to or not.

"It will also require things that have power...a book in the palace will give you specifics on the ritual, but you'll need to get certain items. And one of those items will be the ashes of Tenkou."

"The one my tribe worshipped?" Nakago asked.

"Correct, and by killing him, it'll be one less headache."

"But doesn't that mean we need to free him?" Miaka gulped.

"Yes..."

"Just who was Tenkou?" Tasuki asked.

"A black sorcerer. He was once human but did quite few things to gain power...I suspect he planned to eventually use the Hin tribe in some sort of sacrifice. At any rate, he was sealed by Nakago's great, great, grandmother. I don't know how, but the Hin eventually came to regard him as the guardian of the valley."

"I take it he's not human than?"

"He partly human...he allowed himself to become possessed in exchange for power."

"And how do I kill him?"

"Well, in his case, using Hotohori's sword might work. He isn't a god, so he will not be immune. And because the sword is connection to Suzuku, it will have the power of fire. If you can behead him, his body should cremate automatically. I would also bring back dirt from the place where Tenkou is sealed."

"What else do we need?" Nakago asked.

"Water from the ocean. You understand a bit better later on. The last thing you will need will be a lure. About two hundred years ago, Seriyu wanted to create race...a race that was part god, part human. He managed to trick a woman, and impregnate her. But when she found out the truth, she killed herself. The baby was turned into a blue pearl. But had it lived...it would have been killed for its own good."

"Why didn't he try it again?" Tasuki asked.

"Genbu and Byakko threatened to castrate him."

Nakago smiled, eager for some fun.

"I'll go and deal with Tenkou. Miaka, stay at the place while I'm gone."

"No, I wanna come with you" Miaka protested.

"It's too dangerous."

"But...please?"

"No, you'll be safer at the palace."

"Nakago, take her" Yui asked.

"She'll be vulnerable."

"Nakago, with all due respect...I order you to take her" Hotohori ordered.

Surprised he looked up. Hotohori did have him under his authority after all. So be it.

"Very well your majesty."

That was when he looked on as Tai Yu-Jin suddenly held the mirror...which cracked the second she looked into it.

"Why of all the...stop smiling Nakago!" Tai Yu-Jin ordered.

He ignored her.

With a snap of her fingers, the mirror repaired itself. A second mirror appeared, but it looked to me made of gold, but looked exactly the same style as the silver mirror.

"Since you insist on going with Nakago, use this to keep in contact."

Miaka caught the silver mirror. Hotohori took the gold one.

"This way you can have two way communications...you can use the mirror to call and answer one another."

Tasuki gave fanged grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Later-**

With the two of them dressed and back, he began to prepare.

He had replaced Hotohori's sword with his own. His other one would remain here until they returned.

With Chichi's help, the plan was to spend the next few days getting what was needed while the others would stay behind to wait for the delivery.

While he would be going back to the location of the Hin on business, it would be nice to go back with Miaka. She might even recall something. And he planned on trying to use the time alone to win her back.

Still, Tenkou would see her as an easy target. He had to be confident Miaka could defend herself before he could be released.

After dealing with Tenkou and getting the dirt, Chichiri would take then to the grave to get the blue pearl. The final task would be getting the water from the ocean.

Nakago seemed confident that the tasks would only take them a few days, thanks to Chichi's teleportation abilities. The others would stay behind and wait for the others to be delivered.

At least she no longer feared Nakago, but he was still intimating. Even without his powers, he was formidable.

That was when a flash of the yurt incident came to her. How he had...made her think that he had succeeded in raping her.

"_That time..."_

"What's wrong?"

Looking up, Miaka bit her lip, as she recalled how...cruel he had been. True, he hadn't gone through with it, but why? Even if he had told her, she didn't remember.

"_That's right; Soi told me that I was s till a virgin..."_

"Um, I..." she said, looking down at her wedding ring. Just...what had brought them together? Why would she marry a man who had made her think he had raped her?

"I...just remembered what you did to me...back in your yurt."

He stared at her and she looked down, recalling how...scared she had been. He had toyed with her...placed his hand on her breast. She had felt so dirty...

She looked back up, unsure of what to say or do.

"Do you think that I'd force myself upon you?" he asked his face and voice blank.

"No, you're not the same person...but I...it seems like I'm the last person you'd fall for. We were enemies...you used Yui..."

She walked over, and sat on the bed. It just didn't make sense. What would he see in her? They had clashed, he was older...

"Do you still want to come with me?"

"Yeah, I think...we need to talk."

"We'll talk tonight. I'll answer anything I can. "

* * *

In a flash she stared as they had been transported to a beautiful valley. A small yurt was behind them, as well as box of supplies.

"Wow...pretty nice, no da!"

In awe, Miaka agreed. The area was green with plant life. And there was beautiful lake nearby.

"Okay, let me know when you're done here, and I need to take you to the grave, no da!"

"Thank you" Miaka smiled.

Nodding, the monk vanished in a poof of smoke.

* * *

Side by side they walked around, and Miaka looked around at the numerous wildflowers.

"This place is so beautiful..."

He looked around. While it was nice being home, the place was full of bad memories.

"Oh, a bunny..."

With a giggle, Miaka chased after the rabbit and he watched.

"_To think she even considered me, after all I did..."_

Looking over, he noted a colorful patch of wildflowers nearby.

* * *

Miaka pouted.

"Aw...we're not gonna eat you...I'll tell him I won't eat rabbit!"

The rabbit ignored her and ran into the bushes.

Turning, she stared, when she saw Nakago was holding out a bouquet of wildflowers. She blushed.

For a few moments, she looked up at him, then smiled and accepted the flowers.

"So pretty...thank you."

* * *

They sat by the lake to talk.

As much as he didn't want to recall his past, he once again had to explain the events that had changed his life.

"I was born here. Because my tribe looked different, we were shunned by everyone."

"You mean you were...hated?"

"Correct."

"Just because you..."

"It was just the way it was. But even among my own tribe, I was shunned because I had mixed blood."

"Wait...mixed blood? But no one else has your hair or eyes."

"The man who fathered me...wasn't around. When I was eleven, the Qu-Dong army ambushed my village. I saw more than one person die. When I found my mother, she was being raped."

Miaka put a small hand to her mouth in horror, as he looked out at the lake.

"My powers manifested when I wanted to save my mother. I ended up cremating everyone within the village. Even the houses were destroyed."

"You...were...just a child..."

He closed his eyes, recalling his past. Sitting on the ground, with piles of ash...his mother gone...

"Men from the Qu-Dong army found me shortly afterwards. In shock and feeling guilty over killing my mother, I didn't fight back when I was captured. When I was taken to the Emperor, he recognized me as Seriyu sensei, because of my powers. But because he said I was pretty like woman, I became his pet."

"You mean..."

"I felt too guilty over what I had done, and no one tried to help me. I stayed loyal to the Emperor, so I could one day have control of my powers. But I also wanted revenge. Over the years, he gradually lost his sexual interest in me and indulged in the concubines."

"That's why you wanted wish...to get revenge."

"Before Yui arrived, I knew that in order to have power, I needed to become the shogun of Qu-Dong. The only way for that to happen was for me to kill the current shogun. When I did kill him, he said my mother's name."

"Wait...your father was the previous shogun of Qu-Dong ?"

"Yes."

Miaka sat back. No wonder he acted so cold...perhaps by hiding his emotions, it had been the only way to protect himself.

"But you lost your powers...when did that happen?"

"When I confronted you in your world, you agreed to come with me, if I would spare you sensei. One day, my mother took us back in time. We spent about day in the past in this place."

"The past?"

"We ate a meal with my mother and younger self."

Miaka stared, but he went on.

"During that time, you told me that you forgave me for what I had done to you in the past. Qu-Dong soldiers ambushed us shortly after that. But you...tried to protect me. You were the first person to cry for me since my mother. It was after that time..I found myself falling in love with you. But I pushed you away, knowing that Seriyu would hurt you, if he found out. But I also didn't feel like I deserved to have life with you."

"And...what happened ?"

"You got fatally sick, and I gave up my powers, so that Seriyu would spare your life. Shorty after that, we headed to Hong-Nan. I didn't want to have anything else to do with Qu-Dong ever again."

"So Qu-Dong doesn't have ruler?

He just smiled coldly.

* * *

Miaka looked down at her flowers. To think that a man with such a black past...he had given up his powers for her.

"What's going to happen to Hong-Nan?"

"Without a ruler, the empire will eventually fall into ruin."

* * *

Soi looked on. Seriyu had gotten an idea. And she had to agree.

Qu-Dong was looking bad. Bandits and thieves had taken over the entire area of Konan. From what she had overheard, Nakago had abandoned the throne weeks ago.

"_He wanted revenge for so long..."_

"Hmph, so the bastard left..." Tamahome mused. "With an army of every criminal and soldier within the empire, we'll make Hong-Nan bleed."

"Leave the army to me. "

"You're gonna be the new shogun of Qu-Dong? They won't listen to a woman."

Soi shrugged.

"Seriyu will give every men kudoku, so we'll have a decent army soon enough. Besides, I won't give the men a choice. Anyone who doesn't listen to me gets struck by lightning."

"What about Nakago?"

"He made his choice..." she replied, looking away.

"Can you kill him ?"

"Can you kill Miaka?" she retorted.

Tamahome scowled.

"I'll deal with her, you deal with Nakago."

"Fine, just stay out of my way."

* * *

Suboshi glared.

"Every criminal within ten miles seems to be hunting us...what the hell is going on ?"

"I hate this... I smell like wet dog!" Tomo snapped.

Ashitare growled, offended.

"Hmph, hush up...you stink when you wet!"

Ashitare shrugged and nodded, as he had to agree.

"Look, I don't know what's..."

"Found em'!"

* * *

Miaka wasn't sure what to say. But at the thought of Nakago suffering so much as a child...

"How could they...you didn't deserve anything that happened to you!"

"Crying doesn't change anything."

"But still..."

"No one helped me, and I couldn't have escaped, even if I had tried. I did the only thing I could, which was make the best of my circumstances."

Miaka turned to him as tears fell. To suffer so much...and to know that no one had tried to help him...

"Listen, don't you ever feel like you deserve to suffer! You've suffered enough and...I won't allow you to think that you deserve to be punished. You never did anything wrong, you only wanted to help your mother!"

"That still doesn't change that fact that I killed her, and my father."

Miaka glared. She had to get him to listen.

"You stubborn ass! You were just a child! And as for your father, you...must've felt so alone...and you wanted revenge..."

"I still killed him, to become the shogun."

Miaka gowned in frustration. How could she get him to...well, time to get serious.

"Take off your armor!" she ordered.

"Excuse me?"

"Now!" she snarled.

He knew Miaka was up to something. But since he wouldn't train her until tomorrow, he complied.

* * *

With his armor off, he stood in front of Miaka.

"You said that you blame yourself for what happened..." she said as she held up her hand, and pointed to her wedding ring.

He felt himself go still as she began to take off her clothes. Just what was she trying to prove? And didn't she have any idea what she was doing to him right now?

"...and you're the man who gave up his powers for me! You've suffered for so long, and you don't need to punish yourself for what happened to you as a child! The man I married..."

He stared as her perfect body was revealed.

"...is man that will not rape me. He'll protect me, and is the shogun of Hong-Nan. He's the man that I willingly gave myself to, because I love him!"

That was when she walked up to him and hugged him.

* * *

Miaka knew that she was naked, but she couldn't think of any other way to show Nakago she truly trusted him.

And to know what had caused him to act so cold...

"I...don't remember the past, but you're my future. What happened to you doesn't change the fact that I married you. You don't disgust me, I want to try and make this work between us!"

She fell to her knees crying, not knowing what else she could do to convince him that she truly wanted to make it work between them, and that she trusted him.

That was when she felt his arms around her as knelt in front of her.

"Thank you."

She smiled as she finally felt like she had gotten through to him.

For what seemed like hours, they sat together. But what he said next was the last thing she expected.

"As much as I like admiring you, you better get dressed. I'm afraid that I need to take a cold swim."

"Why ?" she asked, looking curious.

He gave her sardonic smile.

Miaka blushed as she suddenly knew what he was talking about. Quickly she got up and began to put on her clothes. By the time she was dressed, Nakago was already in the water.

Feeling relived, she sat back and watched him, before deciding to try and do something useful. Walking into the yurt, she began to set things up for tonight.

* * *

"That bastard! He put bounty on us ?" Tomo seethed. They were locked in a wagon.

"Get your damn foot out of my face!" Miboshi snapped. "And if you sit on me once more, I'll break your jaw!"

"Shut up!" Suboshi said. "I'm getting a headache!"

"Why a bounty? He could just kill us?" Amiboshi mused.

"Because he's gonna torture us or something...or he needs us." Ashitare said.

Tomo frowned.

"Help him ? Hell no! After what happened..."

That was when they saw an image...

"Yui ?" Suboshi asked.

Yui smiled.

"Please, I beg of you. Wait until you get to Hong-Nan and listen to what I have to say."

"Now why should we do that?" Tomo scoffed.

Yui blinked and the entire group gulped when the saw female wrath in its purest form.

"You will listen! I will not let Miaka suffer again because of me!"

"Miaka...so the chubby one..." Tomo smirked.

Tomo gulped when Yui's eyes went red.

"Shut up!"

In a flash of light, Yui vanished.

"Wait...what's that smell?" Amiboshi asked.

The whole group looked at Ashitare.

"I..she scared me when she began to yell at you!"

* * *

Miaka ignored Nakago as he got dressed. Well, to be more accurate, she tried to ignore him. But the fact was she did find herself attracted.

"_Okay I'm married, we've done it...I can peek..."_

Looking at him out of the corner of her eye, she stared at the flesh that she saw.

When their eyes met, she smiled nervously.

"Um, just making sure you...didn't get bit by anything."


	5. Chapter 5

She sighed as she was determined to help. But he said that she still couldn't cook. Just what did she do that was useful ?

"Some wife I am...I can't even cook..."

"You can always help me bathe."

Miaka bit her lip, wishing that she could retune the feelings that Nakago had for her. But she couldn't...it made her feel like she was doing something wrong.

Not to mention how Nakago didn't hide his lust for her.

"_We're so different, but I'm not afraid of him. But I don't love him. But at one time..."_

"What is it?"

"I...I trust you, but I...you're so...sexual."

He gave her a glance. She looked out the fire, thinking.

"The last thing I recall was Tokyo, and the way you acted around me. You wanted to stop me. Now, you act like one big pile of hormones."

"Does it bother you?"

She looked up. Did it bother her? No, as it was partly flattering, but...

"It doesn't exactly bother me; I just don't understand why you would want me."

He sat back.

"Miaka, the only other woman I've been with...was Soi."

Hurt, Miaka stared. Soi? There was no comparison. Soi was everything she wasn't...and what man wouldn't want her?

Looking down, she frowned as her breasts...they could be bigger. And her face wasn't pretty. She looked

"No. We came together, so she could raise my chi, but I did...enjoy it physically, but we never connected in an emotional level. With her, I saw a person I could trust. But I...kept her at a distance. If I lost her and if I cared, it would be too painful, and I didn't want to feel that kind of pain again."

Miaka looked down.

"Did she..."

"Soi never got pregnant; I used birth control every time."

"Did she...love you?"

"She did want us to get married."

Shocked, she stared at him.

"But you still...that's horrible!"

"I told her that I didn't want to get married, but she willingly gave herself to me. She even saved my life."

"How ?"

"Before I confronted you, I dealt with Hong-Nan. Tasuki threw a knife at me; Soi used her own body as a shield."

Miaka looked down. Because of Soi, Nakago was alive. And to know she had been revived...

"I guess...if you could trust Soi after all that happened with you...in a way, I kind of owe her."

"Miaka, Soi was revived, and she will be jealous if you. You should avoid her at all costs."

Miaka groaned and lay back on the ground, and looked up at the sky.

"All this fighting...after what happened, all I want is peace."

"Yui will get the others to help out. Our only real concern will be Soi and Tamahome."

Miaka sat up. Something just occurred to her.

"Um...were you...ever jealous of...Tamahome?"

He gave her a blank glance.

"I hated him for burning me, and that I allowed myself to get burned."

"You allowed it?" she asked. She had heard about the infamous burn incident. Nakago could have easily avoided getting hurt, but when he had saw it coming, he hadn't moved.

"I wanted to punish myself for putting someone thought the same hell that I had endured. But at the same time, I knew I had given you a good reason to make you think that I had raped you, which had been my goal. Of course, I certainly didn't enjoy getting such a sever burn. Getting injured had made me look incompetent."

"Wait, you are the one that lured me to your yurt in the first place...and you..."

She froze as she recalled how Nakago had treated her that time in the yurt. Breaking her engagement necklace, ripping open her vest and shirt, placing his hand on her breast...

"Why did you even do something so cruel, after what you had endured?"

"I wanted you to think that you were no longer a virgin. Besides raping you had been Tomo's idea."

"What...stopped you?"

"After you had been knocked out, your own chi enclosed you in a shield. Even I couldn't break it. Besides, I would never rape a child; much less one who was unconscious, and still a virgin."

Miaka shook her head.

"I can't believe I just went and expected to kama sutra you..."

"Kama sutra?"

"Um, it's supposedly a legendary sex manual that exists in my world...why did I even have to think about that?"

He smirked faintly.

"Still you were determined to stop me, I was impressed."

"No, I was an idiot. Like I could dominate you, and lower your chi..."

"You were dedicated."

Miaka sighed.

"I really was careless..."

He took off the lid and Miaka smelled the scent of rice.

"You just wanted to help."

Full, they went for a walk after dinner. Talking with him had helped.

"Maybe I should have stayed behind."

"Why do you say that?"

"Come on, me use sword? Besides, we only have one day."

"We'll be fine. It's just a precaution. I'll be dealing with Tenkou."

Late that night, Miaka smiled she held the mirror.

"We're okay...thanks for the supplies."

Hotohori nodded.

"Just call when you need us to take you to the grave, or if you need help."

Miaka sat up...feeling sick to her stomach.

Looking over, Nakago was awake, and looking at her.

When he put his hand to her forehead, he glance at her.

"You don't have a fever..."

Putting a hand over her mouth, she scrambled to make it outside before messing up the yurt.

She felt so embarrassed...

The morning air was cool and it felt nice to be outside.

When he handed her some tea, she accepted the cup.

"I feel so stupid...I've been healthy for the last few days...right?"

He sat next to her. She didn't like his blank expression.

"Miaka, we came together on out wedding night and the day after we married."

She felt pure horror, as she realized what he was implying. This was the last thing she needed.

"No...I can't..."

"It is possible. If that's the case, we'll need to have you examined, but it could be too soon to tell."

"No, you don't get it! I'm...I can't even be eighteen yet! I...we can't..."

"Miaka, I didn't use any form of birth control. "

"Why ?"

"I...wasn't thinking. And you didn't ask me to."

She pointed between his legs.

"So because of that...I could..."

Tears fell, as she dropped her tea and began to sob. He silently held her.

"I'm sorry. I should have been more careful."

Seriyu smiled as the army headed to Hong-Nan. The pitiful farm would be broken soon enough.

Besides, he had the feeling that crone had given them support. But the army didn't need rest, food or water. It would be an easy victory.

In a week, Hong-Nan would be a mass graveyard.

Yui looked at her sensei.

It was early, with dew still on the plants, and she hadn't even gotten dressed. But she wanted to know the second her sensei had arrived.

"I need all of you..."

"Yui, after the way he treated us..." Suboshi said, looking unsure.

"Things will be different. He's different. But we need your chi for the ceremony."

"You all will be composited... I can give you all some land..." Hotohori said.

"Hmph, it would give us a place to live" Miboshi muttered.

"We could finally have our own place" Amiboshi mused.

"...and money. Two thousand gold coins each if we have you assistance" Hotohori said.

The group looked at one another.

"We'd have money...and our own homes..." Tomo mused. "I can have my own theater!"

"We can maybe start a business" Suboshi said.

"To not be hunted..." Ashitare mused.

Yui sighed with relief. It looked like her sensei would help out after all.

Miaka sighed as she sat in the yurt, alone.

With the circumstances, he wanted them to get back as soon as possible for her own safety.

"_I guess...this is proof...that I did love him."_

After giving her some training, he had ordered her to remain here, while he dolt with Tenkou. She had found an urn just before he had left. He had taken it with him.

Before, being pregnant would have made Miaka happy. And seeing her unhappy...he hoped that would change.

After Tenkou, he would have them sent to the grave, and then the beach. He wanted them back by tonight at the latest. If Seriyu found out about Miaka's pregnancy...he would kill their unborn child.

Still, after Seriyu was stopped, her memory should return and things would finally be settled. He could build a life for himself.

But dealing with Soi and Tamahome...he couldn't say if defeating Seriyu would cure them. If not...they would most likely be killed for they betrayal.

Coming to the cave, he knew that once the seal was broken, Miaka would become a target. He had to destroy Tenkou quickly.

Setting the urn down, he added two handfuls of dirt.

Alone, Miaka used the time to think.

Maybe a baby wouldn't be such a bad thing. She had always wanted kids and...

That was when she gasped as a cold wind came out of nowhere.

"I guess Tenkou was freed..."

Picking up the sword, she gasped as the scent of blood was in the air.

Tenkou gave him a glare.

"Bastard..."

"So I've been called, among other things."

"Let me make this simple. You touch me, and your wife dies."

He gave a glance as the ghosts of his tribe began to appear all around him. He was sure it was an illusion from Tenkou.

But when blood began to fall from the walls of the cave he smiled.

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

That was when Tenkou smiled.

"Hmph, let's go."

The thought of Nakago getting hurt...she wanted to help him.

"Please...send help..." she prayed. "I...he's suffered enough!"

That was when a golden orb of light appeared next to her. Before she could blink, it flew out of the yurt.

In a second the blood and ghosts vanished.

"What?"

That was when a gold orb came into the cave. In a flash of light it had morphed into his mother. He stared, wondering how his mother had managed to come to him, after all this time.

"I will not allow you to hurt my son!" Matuta snapped. With a galre, she began to chat in a language he did not understand.

Tenkou cursed as he began to change. His hair turned black as what could only be described as black orbs seemed to leave his body. His mother must be exorcizing him.

When he was fully human, he fell to the floor, glaring.

"Damn you..."

Nakago used the sword, severing the head from the body. Both the head and body cremated, and his mother gave glance as the ash floated over and placed itself in the urn. The lid was put on.

Surprised, he looked over. Why after all this time had his mother helped him?

"I'm so sorry...my son. I didn't protect you."

He stared, unsure of what to do. With a sad smile, she picked up the urn.

"Come, my son."

Side by side, they walked back.

"Why now?" he asked.

"Because of Miaka. She prayed for you to get some help. And despite your rudeness, I was allowed to come back. But really should be more polite."

So Tai Yi-Jun had helped.

"Mother, I..."

"There is nothing to forgive. I know you only wanted to help me. I only want to see you happy. And I know Miaka makes you happy."

Miaka stared as Nakago came into the yurt with a blonde woman...who seemed...had they met before?

"Um, have we met?"

"Yes, not that long ago. Miaka, thank you for being the kind of woman my son needed. You have shown him that he is not beyond help."

Miaka frowned. She couldn't say that she loved Nakago. But she did feel a connection to him.

"Come, hold hands."

Miaka set the sword down, and frowned.

"Uh..."

"It's okay, I just want to help."

Looking suspicious, Nakago obeyed.

The second hands touched, Miaka saw flashes of the past.

She was throwing snowballs at Nakago, he pushed a snow man off a balcony. He was tending to her after she had been bit by a snake...

"_We were at this place...she sent us back!"_

That was when Seriyu's spell on her was broken.

Opening her eyes, she looked at the man she loved, and began to cry. To reject him after all that had happened...

"I'm so sorry..."

He gently reached up and wiped away her tears, a faint smile on his face.

"Be happy..." Matuta said.

Looking over, the woman smiled as she set down a blue pearl, and another container. She had feeling it was filled with water from the ocean.

"Thank you..."

The woman nodded warmly.

"Be careful. Already, the Qu-Dong army comes for Hong-Nan."

"What?" she gasped.

"Seriyu had Soi and Tamahome take over Qu-Dong. All the men have been given kudoku."

"How do we stop them?"

"Defeat Seriyu and the effects should wear off. But you must be careful. Seriyu knows by now I've interfered. You will be the main target. Go back to Hong-Nan and prepare."

"Thank you mother."

"For how I couldn't protect you, it's the least I can do. You deserve to raise your children..."

"You mean I'm pregnant?" Miaka asked.

"With twin sons."

Miaka smiled, overjoyed. She was goanna have twins!

"Have the life you both deserve..."

In a flash, the woman was gone.

"What?" Hotohori asked.

"We got everything."

"I...good. The other came, and they agreed to help."

Miaka sighed.

"Look, that's not the only thing. Soi and Tamahome are leading the Qu-Dong army; they'll be arriving within a few days."

"I see."

Miaka smiled.

"Do worry. Nakago has an idea he is the shogun after all."

"Then I'll send Chichiri...he'll bring you home. And..."

"Yeah, tell everyone things are fine with me and Nakago now!"


	6. Chapter 6

Nakago knelt down on one knee, and gently kissed her stomach. It felt so good to have things as they were supposed to be.

Chichiri would be back shortly, to teleport them back to the place. She was sure everyone now knew that things were back to normal.

Still...knowing that she was the main target...and what about Soi and Tamahome?

"What is it?'

She looked down.

"Just what do we do?"

"The Qu-Dong army is still mortal. I'll have everyone killed."

"Everyone?"

He stood up, with a cold smile.

"But Soi and Tamahome..." she protested.

"They made their own choices."

"But I..."

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry Miaka, but I can't allow them to live for what they've done."

Miaka began to cry.

"Miaka, stress can't be good for our children..."

Sobbing she wrapped her around his waist.

"I don't want anyone to die because of me!"

He held her close, and she cried as she rested her head on his chest.

"I can't let them live, you know that. As long as they are alive, you'll be in danger."

"But there must be something...please, don't kill them."

He just held her for several moments. But when she spoke she knew he had listened.

"If it really means that much to you, I'll discuss it with Hotohori."

* * *

No sooner were they back, then he heard someone getting slapped.

"That had to hurt, no da!" Chichiri said.

That was when Kourin walked off, with Tomo behind her. He had a red handprint on his face.

"And we can..."

Kourin stopped and with a yell, tackled Tomo and began to fight him.

"Fight...she's going after him again!" Tasuki said. He began to make bets with several people.

Amused, he watched the fight. By the look on Tomo face, he actually liked getting beat up by a woman.

"Oh yeah baby..."

That was when Tasuki looked over.

"Hey, they're back!"

* * *

Miaka sat outside with Shoka, Kourin, Houki, and Yui. Nakago would be talking with all the men, including the former Seriyu sensei.

She just hoped that they would get along.

The needed items were locked up, and the ceremony would take place outside tomorrow. Yui had said that with them being brought back, the location shouldn't make a difference.

"You look...beautiful!" Yui said.

Miaka smiled and touched her still flat belly. Kourin gasped.

"Okay, tell us...no secrets Miaka!"

"I'm...expecting twin sons."

The women smiled and giggled with joy.

"We'll have to throw you both a party" Houki said.

Miaka shook her head.

"Why not?" Yui pouted.

"The Seriyu sensei...I don't see why they wouldn't hate Nakago."

"Hotohori promised them all some land if they agreed to help out. I don't think they'll risk losing it" Yui smirked.

"But still, they have to hate him. A party would be nice, but I can't expect them to just give things a second chance."

"But things won't change, unless someone takes the first step. I think a party would be a good way to start" Houki said.

Miaka gulped.

* * *

Nakago calmly sipped tea, ignored the glares of hate from the former Seriyu sensei. He had what he needed from them, and saw no react to act as if he actually cared about any of them.

"Bastard..." Suboshi murmured.

He ignored the boy. None of them were worth the effort of response.

"Nakago, I'd like to throw you and Miaka a party to celebrate things being settled."

"Until Seriyu has been stopped, I see no reason to celebrate anything."

"Fair enough, how far away is the Qu-Dong army?"

"I can't say. All I know is that Miaka is now the target."

"Why can't you be the target?" Amiboshi muttered.

Hotohori looked over.

"I advise you all to show more respect. Nakago is the shogun of Hong-Nan."

The former Seriyu sensei glared, looking eve more hostile. He smiled, as their jealously was amusing. The Suzuku sensei looked happy.

"Why the hell do you want a foreigner like him to be in power?" Suboshi snapped.

"He has the experience to give Hong-Nan a chance at surviving."

"He also did quite few things to Miaka..." Tomo frowned.

"And all of you sat back and gave the Suzaku sensei presents?" he asked, with a raise of his blonde eyebrow. He looked at Tomo, and smiled coldly.

Tomo gulped. Smiling, he held up his hand, and the group saw his wedding ring.

"I won't have any control or influence on what each of you do with your lives. However, if your actions are considered a threat to the empire, or to anyone, I will not hesitate to deal with any of you."

"You all should try and give things as chance. Fighting will only prevent all of you from moving on."

"Look, Nakago was the one who led Miaka to his yurt...so we're just suspicions on how Miaka could even consider marrying him!"

"Ask her anything you want, but please remember to be respectful around the woman who's carrying my sons."

Everyone stared at him, but he smiled.

"Don't any of you know how babies are made?" he asked.

That was when he smiled as the rest of the former Seriyu seishi and Suzuku sensei turned green, and began to vomit. Except fot Hotohori.

* * *

Miaka smiled.

Kourin wanted advice, on how to deal with Tomo. But she had to agree that Tomo sounded like he was interested.

"Okay, if the ass is interested, why doesn't he say something?"

"Maybe he's afraid of being rejected. Teasing you gets him attention without being rejected." Shoka mused.

Yui sighed.

"I hate not having a special guy in my life."

"You'll find someone Yui" Miaka said, smiling.

"Maybe, but we gotta stop Seriyu first."

* * *

With the others gone to clean up, he decided to use the time to talk.

"After Seriyu has been stopped, I'll take a day to recover. Then I'll ride out al kill all remaining bandits with the Hong-Nan army."

"And Soi and Tamahome?"

"Miaka wants them to be spared."

"And you don't feel the same way?"

"Why would I?"

Hotohori sighed.

"You'll still have full control of the army, so it will be up to you. But I don't want to see Tamahome killed."

"And you would have Soi killed, because she wasn't on your side?" he asked.

"To be honest, I want both and Soi and Tamahome spared. But it will be up to you."

"And how is keeping them alive supposed to improve Hong-Nan?"

"If they are spared, they will need to be held accountable for what they've done. There is no excuse for either of them."

"And what would you do?"

"I think Tamahome just needs...guidance. I'd put him in the Hong-Nan army."

He smiled, as that idea held more than a little bit of appeal.

"And Soi?"

"Soi...was already under your command, wasn't she?"

"She was."

"And was she happy with that kind of lifestyle?"

"Are you suggesting that she join the army as well?" he asked, knowing that Miaka wouldn't be too fond of the idea. And neither was he, as Soi had nothing to lose by trying to get revenge.

"Nakago, if you can be willing to let Tamahome live..."

"In the army, Tamahome will actually be forced to grow up. There is a huge difference."

"Look, you and I both know how Miaka is. Isn't there anything you'd be willing to consider?"

"If there was way to keep her occupied, and would give her reason to not cause trouble..."

"Would she be a risk if I put her in charge of the orphanage in town? They're actually looking for someone to run it."

"Soi cares about children, so I think that's the only option we have."

* * *

At dinner, Nakago let everyone know his plan. Once Seriyu was stopped, he couldn't interfere with anyone.

"We'll stop Seriyu tomorrow, I'll than ride out and deal with Qu-Dong the next day."

"Hey, dealing with bunch of men who still might have the effects of kudoku..." Tasuki protested.

"They'll still be human, and I won't have Miaka put at risk."

"Fine, the sooner I help out, the sooner I get some land!" Suboshi smiled.

"My theater..." Tomo said.

"Don't you mean termite meal?" Miboshi smirked.

With a smile, Tomo got up and dropped kicked Miboshi. The boy swore like a sailor as he was punted.

* * *

"Thank you!" Miaka said as Nakago told her that Soi and Tamahome would be spared.

"I still think that it's too much of a risk, but I know how much it means to you. But they get one chance."

"But how can you find the men?"

"All the main and back roads eventually lead to a spot just outside of town. I'll just kill all the men with my chi."

"But how can you keep Soi and Tamahome from being injured?"

"That's what I want to Hong-Nan army for. They'll send the men out ahead and stay behind. I'll send some men out tomorrow to keep an eye out for activity."

Miaka frowned.

"And you'll just have them arrested?"

"Yes, but I don't want you to talk to either of them, unless I'm with you."

"But Tamahome..."

"Miaka, please. You're pregnant, and I don't want anything to happen."

"Okay, but I do want to talk with them. And go easy on Tamahome."

"I don't believe in giving someone special treatment. Tamahome will get what he earns."

"And Soi ?"

"Soi will not risking having child suffer because of her actions."

* * *

**The next morning-**

After breakfast, things began to get set up for the ritual. She smiled as at last things were finally coming together.

Nakago wanted them to finish up early, so he could have the rest of the day to charge up. And since the others wanted to move on, things would be ready soon.

"Once I seal Seriyu..." Yui mused.

"You'll do fine Yui!"

"You know, I'd never thought that I'd be sealing Seriyu in Hong-Nan. And I'm not even wearing blue."

"What are you gonna do after this?"

"Look for that special someone I guess. But I'm still not sure where I want to live. What about you?"

"Nakago says that it'll be safer if we live at the place, so we'll stay here. He says he needs to eventually check up on Qu-Dong, probabay after things have been settled here."

"He really loves you...to think he's the same person..."

"I think he just needed someone to care about him."

"Miaka, after what I did. I don't deserve your forgiveness. I was petty and jealous..."

Miaka sighed.

"But in the end, things worked out, and that's what matters."

"Yeah, but I feel like I owe you."

"You don't."

"Miaka, I believed Nakago over you!"

"You thought I had abandoned you, so you'd want to turn to the person..."

"Miaka, I really want to do something for you two."

"Yui, would you consider taking the throne to Qu-Dong?"

"But why me ?"

"It needs a ruler, so that it won't get corrupted again."

"Come on, you really think I'm worthy to rule Hong-Nan? I'm still fifteen!"

"You care..."

Yui shook her head.

"That place is in ruins...and no one will take me seriously. Why would they?"

"But Nakago said it'll need a ruler..."

"Miaka, I just don't think I can do it. I don't know anything about ruling..."

Miaka sighed.

"But..."

"Miaka, you can't always fix everything."

"But...when Nakago goes, he said he'll need to remain in Qu-Dong until things get stable. I don't want to be away from him."

"He won't take you with him?"

"He says it'll be too dangerous."

"Then why don't you two rule?"

"Nakago says that he had no desire to go back. And I like it here."

"Miaka, if I felt like I could...but I just don't see how."

Miaka nodded.

"It's okay."

"But I don't want to keep you separated from Nakago...I'll think about it."

* * *

Nakago looked on, as Miboshi casually pulled down Tamahome's pants in revenge for getting punted.

"Why you brat..." Tomo said, pulling his pants back up. "At least I don't wet the bed!"

"You promised you wouldn't tell!" he said, as he began to sob.

"Stop this right now" Nakago said. "As Lady Yui just said, we only have one shot and I see no reason why we should waste our time."

Grumbling, the group began to settle down.

With a glance, Yui dumped the water and dirt into a bowl and poured the dirt insie next. With a look she buried the pearl inside the mud.

"How do you even know what to do?" Amiboshi asked.

"She's telling me telepathically."

Sitting down, she held the bowl in her hands.

"Okay, everyone hold hands and stand in a circle."

With looks of annoyance, the group obeyed.

"Hey Nakago..."

He looked over.

"Take care...of Miaka..."

In a flash of light, he felt nearly all of his chi fade. But when the light faded, the bowl was gone.

And so was Yui.

"Nakago!"

He looked over as Miaka ran toward him.

"You okay ?"

"I'll be fine."

"Huh ? I saw the light..."

"I don't know what happened."


	7. Chapter 7

Tired, he and Miaka walked back to their room, as Miaka frowned. Around him the Seriyu sensei sat back outside.

"Do you think ...she died?"

"She did ask me to take care of you. I think she knew something was going to happen."

"Yui..."

"Miaka, I'm sure she's fine."

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked..."

Nakago gave her a glance.

"Asked her what?"

"I asked her if she wanted to rule Hong-Nan. You'll need to go away and you're refusing to take me..."

With that, Miaka began to sob. And the sound of her crying was the last thing he wanted to hear.

"Miaka, you know it's..."

"Come on, I don't want to be separated from you!"

"Neither do I..."

"Then take me!"

"If something happens..."

"Something could always happen to me!"

He sighed.

"Miaka, you are pregnant."

"You might be around for the birth if things are bad!"

He looked over.

"We'll talk after I've dealt with the others."

"You mean it?"

"Yes, but I still think you'd be safer here."

* * *

Miaka sat back with Nakago. He'd taken off his armor.

Houki had sent up as meal and some tea for them. But she was so frustrated; she didn't even feel like eating.

If one thing was fine, than something else was wrong, it wasn't fair. Why them? Hadn't they been through enough?

"You should eat something."

Miaka looked down at the food. It looked and smelled good, but she just wasn't hungry.

"I'm not hungry."

"Will you please consider the health of our sons?"

Miaka nodded, and reluctantly reaches for her chopsticks.

"Are you worried that Yui went back to Tokyo?"

"A little" she said, as she began to eat some rice.

"Since Seriyu was sealed without a wish, I think she's fine, but I have no idea why she disappeared. I don't want you to worry, nothing can be done."

"I guess..."

"You can't always help out" he said softly.

Frowning, Miaka swallowed before she spoke.

"Do you think you would've been happy, if you had gotten your wish?"

"I think I would have condemned myself."

"Huh?"

"Making myself immortal would not have taken away the pain and guilt I felt. All that power would have changed the fact that I had killed my own mother."

"Do you still blame yourself?" Miaka asked.

"I know I can't go back."

"But if you still blame yourself..."

"I just wish...my powers were a curse and blessing. While they did help me, they also were the death of my mother. But if I hadn't been born with them..."

"We never would have met" Miaka said, with a smile.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" he asked.

Miaka smiled.

"I had just entered the city...you were on horseback..."

That was when a piece of paper appeared next to her on the table. Curious, she picked it up.

"Huh...it's from Yui!"

"Would you mind reading it please?" he asked.

Miaka smiled as she began to read aloud. Relived, she began to eat with enthusiasm.

_**Dear Miaka, **_

_**Don't worry about me. I went back to Tokyo to let our families know that we're okay. Your brother was relieved, so was your mom. My parents were pretty sad to learn that I wasn't coming back, but since I wasn't that close to either of them, I can't say I feel bad. They each made the choice to work. Some part of me resents that, but I can't really do anything about it. **_

_**I didn't tell anyone about you being pregnant...I think it would've freaked them out. **_

_**I'll be back, I just needed to think things over and talk with Tai Yu-Jin. She thinks that my experiences have made me a better person. And we took a trip to Qu-Dong. I don't know what happened, but the place is in ruins. Was Nakago really the Emperor?**_

_**Anyway, I'll see you soon. We'll talk. Thanks again for refusing to give up on me. **_

_**~ Yui**_

Miaka groaned.

"Oh man, I'd forgotten about that! You were the Emperor..."

"I have no intention of going back."

"Yeah, but...do you think Yui could rule?"

"She may be young, but she's just as persistent as you. And if she's willing to claim the throne, I guess we can assist her for s few months. I'll still need to discuss it with Hotohori first. But with Seriyu sealed, he might see getting Qu-Dong stable as a priority."

"But...what about Soi?"

He smiled. It seemed that Soi wouldn't be working in an orphanage after all.

"I'll have her be Yui's bodyguard."

"But...are you sure?"

"I don't think we have a choice. Yui will need protection, and Soi has the needed experience."

"And Tamahome?"

"I had plan to train him for the army...so he can be useful to Yui."

"You what?"

He just gave her a glance.

"Is anything wrong with that?"

"He can't do it!" she said.

"Tamahome needs discipline, and Yui will need help. It seems like reasonable solution."

"But he's...not strong..."

"That's not my problem."

"And him and Soi...won't they fight?"

"Probably, but it isn't my concern."

"Will it bother you...to serve Hotohori? You did...you know."

"No, but I will eventually have new armor made once things are settled. Besides, this will give us a safer lifestyle."

Miaka smiled.

"What do you want, for our sons?"

"To have the freedom to choose their own lives. "

"Can we see...never mind."

"No, what is it?"

"Can we stop at your old home?"

"We can stop on the way back."

"You don't mind ?"

"No...I wouldn't mind having a second home...a place to stay if you ever wanted to visit Yui. Or if I got some time off. With things been stable, I can't see myself being too busy. Qu-Dong was always the only parasite."

* * *

After the meal, she lay in bed as he held her.

"Do you want to here for the birth?"

"I would, but it will depend on how thing go in Qu-Dong. But since the criminal population will decrease soon enough, it might not be so bad."

"But using up that much chi..."

"I'll be fine."

"But doesn't it weaken you?"

"It does, but I won't need to use it again for some time. And I do have my sword."

Miaka frowned.

"You're pushing yourself."

"How else can you kill an army of criminals?"

"The others could help...honey; you don't have your powers like you used too...use the army. Besides you look exhausted."

He gave her look, and she pouted.

"Look you took off your armor...maybe sealing Seriyu affected your chi abilities; it's nothing to be ashamed of. Besides you are the shogun of Hong-Nan."

"I don't..."

"Yes you do. What happens if you use your chi tomorrow, and get even weaker than you got today?"

He gave her a glance. But she scoffed.

"Look, you're pretty weak...you might not even have the chi ability anymore, but I know I can trust you to protect me."

"If that's the case, I will use the army to kill those men."

"And the others?"

"It depends on who I find first..."

"Miaka?" Tasuki said, from the other side of the door. "I got news from Kouji. The woods are crawling with bandits!"

"Did anyone see Tamahome and Soi?"

"No, but he thinks the bandits gonna ambush Hong-Nan early tomorrow morning."

"Come in Tasuki" Nakago said.

"Ya sure? Are you guys naked?"

"Would I ask you to come in if we were?" Nakago said, sounding amused.

The fanged bandit slowly opened the door. Miaka had never seen him look so uncomfortable.

"Aw man..."

"Tasuki, because I am unable to deal with the situation, I need you to take action."

"What ? Me?"

"Who else would I be talking to?"

Tasuki gulped and began to sweat. Miaka looked over, as Tasuki's reaction seemed to amuse Nakago.

"Uh, I don't think..." the fanged bandit gulped.

"Use any of your resources to bring Soi and Tamahome to the palace. Inform Hotohori about the situation."

* * *

About an hour later, Miaka could hear the Hong-Nan army as it rode off. She hadn't seen Tasuki since the chat, but suspected he and his pals had gone off to get Tamahome and Soi.

Nakago would never admit, but she knew it bothered him that he hadn't been strong enough to deal with the situation personally.

"Honey..."

"I underestimated the situation. Seriyu should have been sealed second."

"You can't go back" she said, as she climbed onto the bed.

"True, but I should have..."

"Seriyu needed to be sealed; I think that you made the right decision..."

"By not considering your safety?"

"I'm always safe with you" she said as she snuggled next to him. "Come on, Seriyu had been dealt with, Tenkou us stopped. We're going to be okay."

"Miaka, as the shogun, I had to sit back and let Hotohori do my job."

"It's okay, you helped seal Seriyu...no one is blaming you for anything. Look, just rest. We'll have enough to work on soon enough."

* * *

As the sun rose, he stood on the balcony.

With Seriyu gone, so were his powers. He had woke up feeling fine, but he could sense that he was now fully human. One part of him was relived; another side of him had wanted to keep them.

Late last night, the army had returned, but he had no idea if Soi and Tamahome had been captured.

But there was only one way to find out.

That was when he noticed a golden ball of light that seemed to manifest in the gardens. In moments, the golden lighted changed in Yui.

For a few moments they just stared at one another. But she just smiled and bowed, before walking off.

* * *

Miaka smiled as she hugged Yui. The others were sitting down to breakfast inside.

"I missed you...you look so good!"

"I'm just happy you're okay, look I have huge announcement to make..."

"Qu-Dong is in ruins and Konan...I can't rule alone. I ask for assistance from Hong-Nan" Yui asked.

Hotohori nodded.

"You have it. I will send Nakago to assist you, so that things may get stable. I will also give you official documents that will be proof of our support."

"Thank you. Qu-Dong will be in your debt."

Miaka looked down. They hadn't talked.

"With your permission, I would like to take Miaka" Nakago requested.

Smiling, Miaka looked over as Hotohori nodded.

"You will need to proclaim Yui as the Empress, take all the time needed."

* * *

He looked on. Soi and Tamahome had been placed in separate cells.

"Do either if you have anything to say?"

Soi looked at the floor, Tamahome scoffed.

"You won, are you happy?"

He stared.

"You both willingly conspired with Seriyu, is this true?"

"It's true" Soi said softly.

"And you..." Tamahome snarled.

"Under the suggestion of Hotohori and Miaka, I am here to offer you each a chance to prove yourselves, if you wish to make amends."

Both stared at him.

"Soi, you would be Lady Yui's bodyguard, as she will soon claim the throne to Qu-Dong, Do you accept?'

"I... I accept."

"Tamahome, Qu-Dong will need an army for security and protection. Will you accept my training so you can serve Lady Yui?"

"Train under you?"

"That is correct. The Qu-Dong army will need a shogun. Since I now serve Hong-Nan, the position needs to be filled."

Soi snickered.

"You..."

"Shut up!" Tamahome snapped.

"You whined when I plucked your eyebrows!"

"What if I refuse?" Tamahome demanded.

"Then Soi becomes the shogun."

"She's a woman!" Tamahome protested.

"Gender is irrelevant. She earned my respect."

"Fine...guess I don't have a choice..."

* * *

**Four months later-**

Miaka had to admit it, but she could see that Nakago had known what he was talking about.

With Tamahome still being bitter, Nakago's training seemed to be doing him some good. Even if he only wanted to prove to Nakago that he could be just as good, his training would come in handy.

Soi seemed to content with her duties. And with a low crime rate, there wasn't too much she needed to do.

She had been surprised when all the former Seriyu sensei had decided to go back.

Tomo had been put in charge of the royal entertainment, as Yui was fond of music. and Ashitare had been put in charge of guarding the castle. Amiboshi had been put in charge if the gardens, along with Suboshi and Miboshi.

But the place was practically a ghost town.

* * *

Yui sighed

"Miaka, the place is small...I'll never need an army if things don't improve."

"Do you still want to rule?"

"I just want to make this place survive. Let's face it; I'm not ruling an empire."

That was when both girls looked over as Tamahome and Nakago went at it. Everyone knew that the place didn't need a shogun, but Tamahome seemed determined to prove that he could hold his own.

And Nakago was more than happy to provide Tamahome with a challenge.

"Ya know, I'd tell them to stop, but the way the react...we'd all suffer."

Miaka nodded, in complete agreement.

"Hm, why not turn this place into tourist spot?"

"Like what?"

* * *

"I want to turn the palace into a business" Yui said.

"What kind?" Tomo asked over dinner.

"A resort...a place where a person can relax. The baths are still working and we have plenty of room. Miaka thought of it."

"That could work...it also might make people more willing to visit" Soi admitted. "It does have huge hot spring."

"We could have concerts" Tomo mused.

"But...what would I do?" Tamahome asked.

"Find all the supplies we would need at the cheapest price" Yui said. "We'll need to remodel a few things."


	8. Chapter 8

Miaka walked around.

Qu-Dong...to think that such a powerful empire had been in existence such a short time ago.

And now, it was in ruin. She wasn't even sure if it could survive as a business. But Yui was determined to give it a chance.

"What are you doing?"

Miaka smiled as she turned around. Nakago looked grumpy. And She knew why.

"Walking."

"I told you that I don't want you walking around by yourself."

"I'm fine."

"Miaka, this place will be a business soon...and not everyone who comes here will have good intentions."

"Yeah, but they've been stopped...we're fine."

He gave her a scowl.

"You came be so..."

"Cute?" she said giving him a sexy pout.

"Impudent seems more appropriate."

Miaka lifted up her skirt, exposing her legs.

"Aw, big bad Nakago is getting distracted?"

She smirked, at the way he glared.

"Miaka..."

Miaka walked off, swinging her hips. As she heard his footsteps follow her she smiled.

"Don't blame me because you're getting distracted."

* * *

Miaka smiled as she lay in Nakago arms. He was always so gentle with her.

"Why did Tamahome accept training after we saw Qu-Dong was practically abandoned?"

She felt it when he began to play with her hair.

"He still wants to prove that he can hold his own in a fight. But so far, he can't. The boy gets distracted. His jealously and anger will always be his biggest weakness."

"Do you hate him?"

"He's too pathetic to hate."

"That's mean."

"Don't you want me to be honest?"

"Yeah but..."

"It's no secret that we despite one another. He just can't seem to accept that he lost."

Miaka rolled over to face him.

"But the way you guys fight..."

"That just the way things are. Miaka, I know you want to stay here, but I want us to head back...today."

"But we..."

"We're no needed here. I'm sorry, but we need to go back and get things prepared. If you stay, it won't have any effect on Qu-Dong's success. Yui needs to do this on her own, and I think she can."

"But...I feel like..."

"You didn't do anything wrong. You've been her friend since the day that she tried to kill you."

"Because you told her to" she scoffed.

Smirking, he placed a hand gently on her belly.

"Because you were a serious threat. And in the end, you did stop me."

"How? You got wish."

"Because you didn't give up on me. I won because I got what I wanted...you."

Miaka smiled.

"Considering you gave up your powers...do you think that we were just destined to meet?"

"Perhaps. No much would have changed. When I eventually learned that you were a threat I would have dealt with you in the same way."

"Does Yui ever talk about it...the past?"

"No to me...but considering what she did, I'm sure that why she's so determined to help Qu-Dong."

"Do you think...Qu-Dong could have survived, if we had stayed?"

"Perhaps, but I hated ruling it after a while. I was stuck in the place that had allowed me to suffer. But I didn't want to act like that I had made a mistake."

"So you actually regretted ruling here?"

"Yes, and I actually enjoyed seeing it in ruin when we first arrived."

"But...the people suffered..."

"The people never made any attempt to help me, and that same reaction was still there. No one tried to change things, and I still had to deal with the corruption leftover from that bastard."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Miaka he had me so many things...I don't think this place would have ever been purified. The same people who hated me for being different were around, but they were just older. But I knew that that didn't respect me. I looked different, and they only obeyed me because they had no choice, not because they trusted or respect me. People still remember how I came here."

She caressed his face.

"Honesty, if I had known..."

"I would have still done what was needed to get wish. Nothing would have changed."

"But I just wish I could..."

"You forgave me, I couldn't ask for anymore than that."

* * *

Yui smiled.

"Before you guys leave...I wanted to give you this."

Nakago took the document.

"What's this?"

"The deed... to where you used to live. Since it's no longer part of the empire, it's yours."

"Yui..." Miaka said.

Yui smiled sadly.

"Miaka, I can never repay you, for how you didn't give up on me. And I...was a selfish priestess. I wanted revenge, and I don't care about anyone except myself."

"Yui..." Suboshi said, as he gently took her hand.

"That's why I want to do something, to make up for all the damage I did. Qu-Dong at least was an Empire, but I didn't care or think about how my actions could impact everyone else."

"But Yui, the war...it would have happened."

"Maybe, but not to that extent perhaps. And if I had listened, things could have been different."

Soi smiled.

"To be honest, I think the war would have happened eventually. We all remember how the Emperor was."

"I agree" Tomo nodded. "All he wanted was to get Hong-Nan under his control."

"I think what was can do, is consider the past a lesson. And each of us were responsible for our own actions" Amiboshi said.

"Tomo!"

The group looked over to see Korin. Out of breath, the girl panted as she dismounted.

"Listen up, I love you! I'm gonna help you...and...oh hell!"

Wrapping her arms around Tomo, Korin kissed Tomo...who put his hands around her butt.

"Just as soft..."

Tomo got smacked.

* * *

"Nuriko was mad...but I think he realized that I was no longer a child. I met a headman...he'll stop by within a few days to marry us."

Yui and Suboshi looked over and smiled.

"Yui...can we stay? Just a few more days longer?" she asked, looking up.

Nakago nodded.

* * *

The wedding of Yui and Suboshi, with Korin and Tomo was simple, but beautiful. Miaka knew that Yui had found the one she loved, just as she had found Nakago.

And Tamahome and Soi...they always seemed to squabble, just like she and Nakago did. It was something she hadn't really noted, until Nakago had mentioned it.

Looking over, he saw Tamahome give Soi's hair a tug. Soi responded by pushing Tamahome off his seat, causing the ceremony to be disrupted.

"He started it" Soi frowned.

"If you hate each other, what are you always touching?" Tomo asked.

Soi and Tamahome blushed.

"I...he needs discipline" Soi said.

"And it's the only way she can get a man to touch her" Tamahome grinned.

Soi glared, and Tamahome stuck out his tongue.

"Hmph, if you wanna touch me? Why don't you marry me?" Soi smirked.

That was when Tamahome shuddered.

"I'd rather get head lice!"

Soi smiled.

"Marry me right here...and if you can last one month in a chase marriage...I'll pay you one hundred ryo!"

Miaka stared.

"You guys!"

"Ha, you're the one who wouldn't last!" Tamahome snapped. With a grin he took off his shirt, exposing his chest.

Soi yawned.

"Oh, please, I've seen a roast chicken with more meat on its bones!"

"Take another look!" Tamahome said, as he mooned Soi.

* * *

Amused, he watched as Soi and Tamahome took wedding vows. Maybe Soi was what Tamahome needed, to grow up. She wouldn't tolerate anything from him.

And to be honest, he had gone slightly easy on him, just because he knew Miaka still cared about him. Maybe that had been a mistake.

As angry as he had been, the army had been good for him. It had stopped him from making his own life even worse then it had already been.

Soi however, wouldn't let him push her around. This would probably be what the boy needed.

And as for Soi...maybe she needed Tamahome, in the way he needed Miaka. She still had the same anger and sadness he had, only she showed it to some extent.

* * *

Yui hugged Miaka.

"Take care...come and visit okay? Bring your sons! I wanna see them."

"Count on it" Miaka said.

"Thank you for the deed" Nakago said.

Yui looked up with a sad smile.

"Thank you for making Miaka happy. And Nakago, I hope you can forgive me."

"You owe me nothing, for what I did."

Yui just nodded.

"Let Hotohori and Houki that they're welcome...and thank you. You both are welcome to come anytime."

* * *

Miaka sighed as the rode off.

She missed Yui already, but she knew Nakago was right. And they did need to get back home.

"We'll stay over night, but after that, we're staying in Hong-Nan, understand?"

"Yes..do you want to do anything with your old home?"

"Have a house built eventually. Ho do you feel?"

Miaka's stomach growled.

* * *

As Miaka ate the five peaches he'd picked, he smiled.

For the first time, he could have normal life. And no one could that that away from him.

And coming back to his old home...he wouldn't say he was excited, but it did feel nice to be back.

Looking around, the place held no trace of the village...he must have really done some damage.

That was when he stopped.

In the distance he saw smoke...from a fire. Did someone...

"What is it? Oh, smoke" Miaka said.

"Stay with me."

"Honey, I'm sure it's just some poor traveler..."

"This place was said to be cursed, because it was where my tribe lived."

"Oh..maybe..."

"I'll deal with this."

* * *

Miaka saw a elderly man...with scraggly blue hair, and tattered clothing. It looked like he hadn't bathed in several days.

But the look on his face was pure hate.

"You bastard!"

That was when Nakago chuckled.

"If you don't mind, try and come up with something original please."

The man glanced at her.

"You...he should have killed you!"

Miaka leaned back.

"Honey..."

"I'll deal with him, stay here" he said as he got down. "Seriyu, just why have you decided to grace humanity with your presence?"

Seriyu tried to spit, but he ended up spitting on himself.

"That old geezer made me human, after Yui decided that Qu-Dong would no longer be an empire. Then she banished me!"

"And that's my fault?" Nakago asked. "I never asked for my powers."

"You...I should have killed her before she could have..."

That was when Nakago walked toward Seriyu.

"You're either stupid or senile. After what you did, do you honesty think that I will spare you?"

Seriyu smiled, and gave him an obscene hand gesture, as he picked up a rock.

"Touch me and I'll throw this rock...just hope Miaka can stay on the horse."

Nakago stopped walking.

"You think that will save you? Why not fight me?"

"Because I want you to suffer...and I can see you won't risk Miaka."

* * *

Miaka glared.

Seriyu had been nouthing but a pain in the ass. And to use her...she had to help out.

But with her being pregnant, just what was she supposed to do? She couldn't put her sons in danger.

"Guess, the best I can do is move..."

Nervous, Miaka grasped the reins. Nakago has showed her a few times, but she still wasn't sure what to do.

"Okay, to move back...he usually just pulls the reins back..."

* * *

"You brat!"

Glancing over, he smiled as Miaka had managed to get the horse to move out of range. Smiling he took out his sword.

"Ready to die ?"

"Nakago, wait! I can..."

"Go to hell."

That man began to run off.

* * *

Pulling the horse to a stop, Miaka looked up to see Nakago had taken out his sword. Closing her eyes, she looked away.

"I can't watch..."

But she didn't hear anything. Opening her eyes, she saw Nakago's sword looked clean, and he was looking down at something...the corpse of Seriyu most likely. Burt why didn't his sword have blood on it ?

* * *

Finding several gold coins, he casually put them in his pocket. Bending don t clean his sword, he debated on what to do with the body.

Seriyu didn't deserve a grave, but the last he needed was to get visited by some hungry predators...

But when he looked back over, he saw only a pile of snow were the corpse has been, which was already melting. In a few moments, no remains were left. And looked at his sword...he saw only water on it.


	9. Chapter 9

Miaka sighed as it looked like there problems were at last over.

From the time when they had first confronted one another in Tokyo, to him giving up his powers...it was over. They were free to be happy.

"It's over...since that time in Tokyo..." she said as she began to cry. But she cried because she was so happy.

"What's wrong?" Nakago asked, walking back.

"It's over...we can..."

That was when she stared as the sky was suddenly filled with thousands of pink cherry blossom petals.

Wiping always her tears, Miaka smiled as the scent seemed calm her.

"Honey, can you get me down?"

He didn't say anything, as he gently got her down front her horse. Side by side, they looked on as the pink petals began to cover everything.

"Hello."

Turning, Mika stared as she saw Nakago's mother, who smiled.

"This land has seen enough blood; it was why I changed his remains."

* * *

He stared. Was she responsible for the cherry blossom petals? Well, she had changed blood to water, and his corpse to snow, it was plausible.

That was when he glared as a second figure materialized beside her mother. And it was the man he despised even more than Tamahome.

"Nakago..." Koyu said.

"I have nothing to say to you."

Koyu smiled sadly.

"I know you hate me, and I understand why."

"I doubt that."

That was when Koyu drew his sword.

"If you win, I promise I will leave."

"Stop that!" Matuta scolded. "Can't you both just talk?"

"Talking is the only thing he should have done mother" Nakago frowned.

* * *

Miaka frowned as Koyu and Nakago went at it. Why couldn't they just talk? It had to be a guy thing...or maybe father and son were full of testosterone.

"Just leave them" Matuta said.

"But won't they kill each other?"

"Koyu is already dead, and he will not kill his son. Come, this way..."

"But what about the horse?"

"Don't worry. Just come with me."

* * *

They walked, until father and some were a good distance behind them. Miaka wondered what Matuta wanted.

That was when they came to a hill, which seemed to over look an area with a large lake.

"What is this?"

"Just close your eyes."

Getting annoyed, Miaka complied.

"Good, now open them..."

Miaka gasped as this place...it looked dramatically different.

"This is what the valley used to look like, when Nakago was a child."

In awe, she stared the race of people with blonde hair and blue eyes. Everyone was so beautiful...

That was when a child ran past them...it was Nakago.

"As a child, he was very compassionate..."

Miaka watched ad the child Nakago began to pick flowers.

"...and I suspect that was why he changed so dramatically. I raised him, and he believed that his father had abandoned him."

Miaka looked over.

"How did you meet him?"

"I came across him, and he was injured. His name was Koyu. As I cared for him, the two of us feel deeply in love. But we know that being from two different races; we would never be able to marry. But at that time, I thought that we might have some sort of relationship. Eventually, I gave myself to him. The result was my son."

That was when Miaka watched a some children appeared, and began to tease the child Nakago.

"Because I bore the child of man that was not from my tribe, and I was unmarried, my child dealt with loathing from within as well. Everyone knew that he was a...half breed. I was shunned, and forced to live alone."

"What about Koyu?"

"I later learned that someone found out about us. If he had come back to see me, me and my tribe would be exterminated. And not wanting to put me in danger, he never came back, and he never learned he had a son."

That was when the scenery changed. It was pure chaos.

"And then you know about that fateful day when my tribe was ambushed...and how my son was changed forever."

Looking over, Miaka watched as an older child Nakago was tied up, and led away by Qu-Dong soldiers.

* * *

Father and son casually talked, as they clashed.

"I was told to never come back, or and her tribe would be killed" Koyu said with a sad glance. "I didn't even know I had a son."

"Why didn't you think to use birth control?"

Koyu chucked as he gave him a glance.

"That...didn't even occur to me at the time. Son, I loved your mother very much, I still do. But we couldn't marry. You know the hatred your tribe faced."

"If you loved her, why did youleave?"

"Because it would have put her in danger if I had stayed. I would have been hunted. I thought she would be safer of I just...never saw her again."

"So you didn't try and even consider a life with her?"

"Just were could we have lived? Her tribe would have exiled her, and I would be a wanted man."

"You're pathetic. I wouldn't let anything separate me from Miaka."

Koyu glared.

"You...I wasn't willing to kill people to get what I wanted!"

"No, you just took orders from them."

"How dare you..."

"What you did was unforgivable. If you truly loved her, you would have found a way to be together. You were just weak."

That was when Nakago sheathed his sword.

"You are not worth my time, you never will be."

* * *

Miaka frowned as she glanced behind her.

Nakago's face...it looked like the father and son reunion had only put him in a bad mood.

That was when Matuta scoffed.

"Sit, both of you!" she ordered.

"Mother, with all due respect..." Nakago said.

"Sit!" Matuta ordered.

Looking ornery, Nakago compiled, along with Koyu.

"Listen Nakago, he made me happy! Yes, I missed him, and I would have been thrilled if we could have married! But I had you. For all that had happened, I met the one man who was the love of my life. Please, accept that he's the one that I love. It was my choice, and I chose him."

"For all you faced..."

"I had you, my son. And I experienced love...it was worth it, because I would have never had you, or known what it was like to be loved. No other man made me look twice. Please, at least be grateful to him that he loved me enough to put me safely first."

Miaka saw father and son give one another an unfriendly glance.

"Nakago...what did we go through? You refused to tell me how you felt, because you didn't want me at risk."

He gave her a glance.

"I was willing ...

"You didn't want me to get hurt; your father felt the same way. Can't you at least accept that your father made the choices he did, because he loves her?"

Nakago looked over.

"I already did kill you...I guess I can consider that sufficient."

Miaka scoffed.

* * *

"It's a lot like this...a peaceful village...but no conflict. Everyone lives in harmony" Mautua said, as they walked around.

"Your mean our tribe..."

"Yes...they all apologized. Besides, our whole tribe faced hatred..."

"That's no excuse. For how we..."

"Darling, it doesn't matter now. We're all happy. Life is peaceful. Koyu and I..."

That was when Miaka noted the plain silver ring.

"...were finally able to get married. We're both very happy in the after life."

"Can you come back?"

"No...at least I don't expect to. Besides, there is no need. You're happy, and I don't belong here...not anymore. And that Emperor...he ended up in the other realm."

That comment made him smile.

"And son, I want you to promise me something, I want you to try and be happy."

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"You still worry about things, like hurting Miaka, or your unborn sons. You'll never do that."

"Failing to protect them is no different than hurting them."

"So does that mean that I hurt you as a child?"

He stopped walking, and gave her a glance.

"No, you..."

"Thing might happen that you can't always control. But that doesn't mean that you are to blame. Son, I don't blame you for what happed before."

"How can you say that?"

"Because you only wanted to help me. I only wish...that I could have helped you. You suffered..."

He looked away as he finally understood what his mother was trying to explain to him.

"No one could have done anything, don't blame yourself."

"Only of you don't blame yourself."

He looked over, as his mother smiled mischievously.

"I won't blame myself."

"And will you be happy since you have no need to blame yourself?'" she smirked.

"I'll try."

"Good enough...was that so hard?" she cooed.

"It's difference of opinion."

* * *

Miaka smiled, as she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned on him. At last, it sounded like he wouldn't blame himself anymore.

"Thank you again Miaka, for never giving up on him."

That was when a circle of light appeared nearby.

"Honey..." Koyu said.

"I know. I'm sorry, but we need to head back to our realm."

Miaka looked up. Nakago was one again hiding his emotions. But given that he was saying good-bye to his mother...

That was when his father walked over and hugged him. Miaka stepped back as she wiped away tears of happiness.

"You'll always be my son, and I will always love you."

Slowly, Nakago returned his father's embrace. Miaka smiled, as felt content with how things had turned out.

As Koyu stepped back, mother and son embraced. The look on Nakago's face...he looked content.

"Oh, Miaka..."

Looking over, Miaka gasped as she saw an image of Tokyo. Looking over, she smiled as she saw Kinsake.

"_My brother..."_

"Miaka?"

Miaka nodded, as tears fell, but they were tears of sadness. It had been so long...it looked like he was in his collage dorm.

She had grown apart from her mother. Perhaps it was because how they had clashed...she had no regrets about not seeing her again. But it was different with Kinsake.

"I miss you so much...Mom blames me..." Kinsake said as he reached out. "Yui didn't say too much...are you really married?"

Miaka nodded, as she realized that her sons would never know their uncle. The thought...it was painful.

"Does he want to join you?" Matuta asked.

"You mean..." Miaka asked, glancing behind her.

"I can bring him, but not his friend. And he will never be able to go back to his world. I will send him to Hong-Nan."

Miaka looked back over.

"Do you want to join me?"

"I...can I?"

Miaka nodded. To know that she could be reunited...but would he want to join her? Saying good-bye to his life, and starting over...maybe

"You can...but you won't be able to go back ever again."

Kinsake nodded.

"Then...I want to see my sister..."

That was when the image faded.

"It is done. He is already in Hong-Nan. I send him with a note that should explain everything" Matuta said.

"Thank you..."

"For what you endured...I wanted to show my gratitude. Being separated from your kin is very painful. But I imagine that he will have few things to say about Nakago."

Miaka gulped.

"How much does he know?"

"Tasuki will...explain things."

Koyu chuckled, as Nakago looked amused. Miaka groaned.

That was when the circle began to glow even brighter.

"I'm sorry; we really need to go back."

Miaka looked around as all the cherry petals seemed to vanish. But the scent seemed to remain.

"Thank you..." she said, as tears of happiness fell down her face.

"No, thank you for what you've done" Matuta smiled. "I can never repay you."

"Neither can I. You saw him not as the enemy, but as a person" Koyu smiled. "Thank you for saving my son form his own pain."

Miaka smiled, as she felt Nakago wrap his arms around her waist. Hand in hand, Koyu and

Matuta walked to the circle of light. As soon as they touched it, they vanished.


	10. Chapter 10

Miaka lay back, in awe that Kinsake would be waiting for her when they got back to Hong-Nan.

"Are you excited to see your brother?"

Miaka looked over.

"You guys will get along ...hopefully. "

"Why wouldn't we?" he asked, with a smirk.

Miaka saw the look on his face. Just what was he so amused about?

"You actually want to meet him?"

"He is your brother. Since Tasuki will be honest with it, it should be interesting."

Miaka gulped. She knew that Kinsake would be furious with Nakago, to put it mildly. Tasuki wouldn't leave out a single detail.

* * *

**Two weeks later, in Hong-Nan-**

Miaka smiled as she hugged her brother.

"I can't believe...you look great."

"Thanks to Nakago" Miaka said, as she looked over.

Kinsake looked up, and scowled as Nakago bowed, but with no signs respect.

"I swear Miaka, if you didn't love him, I would beat his ass for what he did to you."

"Look, try and get along okay?"

That was when Kinsake stood back, and walked toward Nakago.

"Kinsake..."

"I'm just gonna have a chat with him."

Miaka gulped.

* * *

"Do you love her?" Kinsake demanded. They stood under a pagoda.

He smirked. By now, Kinsake would have been warned that he was bit...unsocial. Yet he clearly didn't seem to fear him. Or if he did, he hid it very well.

"Why do you ask?"

"Look, I don't care who you are! If you hurt Miaka, I will make your life hell!"

"How?" he asked, genuinely amused.

"Do you love her?"

"I admire that you want to look out for Miaka's best interest. I hope you will do the same for our sons."

Kinsake's face went ashen, as he chuckled.

"You..."

"Miaka is carrying my twin sons. Didn't anyone tell you?"

"You...did you..."

"She conceived after we married, if that is what have you concerned."

"Do you love her?" Kinsake snarled.

"Yes, and I always will" he said, with nod of respect.

Groaning Kinsake sat down on the bench.

Not in the mood for jokes any longer he sat next his brother in law. It was time to get serious, if Kinsake knew the truth.

"Miaka is the most important thing to me, she always will be. Had I known how things would turn out, I would have treated her much differently."

"Like with what you did to her in the yurt?" Kinsake scowled.

He made direct eye contact as he nodded.

"Did you actually plan on doing it?"

"No, I wanted to think that she was no longer a virgin."

Groaning, Kinsake sat back.

"I always though that she would have ended up with Tamahome...whatever happened to him?"

"He married Soi shortly after we left Qu-Dong."

"Well...to be honest, I always thought that he was...Miaka needed sometime to protect her...I never did like Tamahome that much. He was obsessed with money."

"Than that's something we have in common."

Looking disturbed, Kinsake scooted back.

* * *

Sitting with her former sensei and Hoki, she sighed as she gave them an update on Qu-Dong.

"So it's to be a business...I'll have to check up on Korin" Nuriko mused.

Miaka smiled. She missed both Korin and Yui, but was content with how things had turned out.

"How did Kinsake do?"

"He seemed a bit nervous at first, but then seemed to settle in."

Miaka frowned. She just hoped that he and Nakago hadn't gotten into a fight by now...

That was when the room seems to look behind her. Glancing over, she saw Nakago and Kinsake walking toward them.

"He's okay" Kinsake said, as he sat in an empty chair and sipped some tea, as Nakago sat in the empty chair beside her.

Miaka frowned.

"So you don't want to beat him up?"

Kinsake shook his head. Miaka frowned, still suspicious. But it wasn't a bad thing. In fact, she had been hoping that Kinsake and Nakago would have some sort of truce.

Rolling her eyes, she decided to just have another sweet.

* * *

**That night-**

Standing on balcony, she sighed. It was nice to be back on Hong-Nan. Behind her, Nakago held her close as she leaned on him.

Things were finally settled, and they could finally settle down. And her brother would be nearby! Her life...things were truly perfect.

That was when she sighed as he gently placed his hand on her swollen belly. In just a few short months, she would give birth.

"We'll need names...any suggestions?"

"No...I just want you to survive."

"I'll be fine...Mitsukake and Shoka will help me. I think he might have some of his special water left."

"Miaka, I don't want to lose you..."

"You won't."

"You don't know that."

That was when the ghostly image of Tai Yu-Jin appeared.

"Hmph, it's been sometime..."she said, giving Nakago a disapproving frown.

"And you are?" he asked, sounding board.

"You...why Miaka loves you is beyond me!"

"I not only protect her, and keep her happy, Miaka is impressed with the size of my..."

Miaka yelped.

"...brain" he said, sounding board

"Um, why are you here?" Miaka asked. She knew she was blushing.

"I wanted to show you my appreciation. Why you like that disrespectful letch is beyond be, but that's beside the point. Your compassion and forgiveness caused him to give up his powers. Eventually, both Seriyu and Tenkou were stopped, thanks to the perseverance of you both. And your parents Nakago, to some extent."

"So...why are you here?" Miaka asked.

"To show my gratitude, I will ensure that you will not only survive each childbirth, but have an easy delivery. Your mother asked this of me, and because of what you did, I agreed."

"Each child birth?" Nakago asked.

"What do you think happens when you two are like a pair of rabbits?" she asked. "You both will have large family..."

* * *

**Two years later-**

Kong and Kane were too smart for there own good. And the fact that each of them were somewhat mischievous kept things interesting. Blonde like Nakago, they also had his blue eyes. But they took after her in terms of personality.

Placing a hand on her swollen belly, Nakago was excited with the upcoming birth of their third child. Kong and Kane were excited to be big brothers soon.

But right now, she stared.

Tamahome and Soi had each shown up. Married for just under a year, Tamahome had not only apologized, but asked for some form of employment.

And from the look of things, Soi was expecting.

"Does daddy know that man?" Kong asked

"He does..."

Nakago stared, as Tamahome knelt before him in complete submission.

* * *

So Soi and Tamahome had married? For Tamahome to beg...

And the look on his face...something had changed. He saw a maturity that hadn't existed when they had last spoken.

"You were right, I was petty and jealous. But I need help. We just lost our farm, and we...I don't have any other options. I was mugged yesterday and I have no money."

"You may stay here while I discuss it with Hotohori."

Soi gave him a nod.

* * *

He sat with Hotohori, who nodded.

"I see. What do you think?" the Emperor asked.

"I think it's sincere. He didn't act like he did before."

"I'll find something for him...but I will leave it up to your judgment. If you feel that he's not sincere, let me know about it. Kinsake mentioned that he needed help with thr library."

* * *

Soi looked up, as she walked to her, with her sons.

"Thank you...Tamahome said that he'd be helping your brother."

Miaka nodded as he looked down.

"These are my sons...Kong and Kane."

Both bowed politely, and Miaka smiled.

"Thank you. Now you can go back to playing. But be careful."

Nodding, the two boys scampered off.

Smiling, she sat beside Soi sat on the stairs.

"We really didn't deserve the help, but thank you" Soi said.

Miaka nodded as she sat next to Soi.

"How did it...happen?"

"We met when we both stayed at the same inn. I had been followed by some men, and agreed to pay him of he agreed to be my bodyguard. Slowly, we began to see one another as...humans, and not former enemies. That's really the only way I can explain it."

"No, that makes sense."

Soi smiled as she watched Kane and Kong play.

"I still can't believe how much time has passed...and thank you."

"Huh ? For what ?"

"I know now that I could not have made Nakago happy, but I was to desperate to admit it. Thank you, for being the woman he needed."

Miaka smiled. She had seen the way Tamahome had acted around Soi.

"Thanks for making Tamahome happy."

"No, it's he who makes me happy. He totally accepts me and my past. The only other person who did that was Nakago."

"Are you guys gonna stay here?"

"For now, we both don't have any desire to go to Qu-Dong."

* * *

**Ten years later-**

Soi and Tamahome's twin daughters held there own when it came to clashing with Kong and Kane.

They had Tamahome's dark blue hair, but Soi's silver eyes. But right now, Kong and Kane had dyed their hair black, by using ink.

So Bik and Bo had responded by using honey to style Kane's and Kong's hair into one long blonde braid.

Nearby, her younger daughter Shu watched with interest. Soi and Tamahome's other son Fai watched as well.

And she and Soi were each expecting another child. She hoped the next one would get along like Shu and Fai.

"With all due respect father, they started it by dying our hair with ink" Bo said.

"That doesn't mean you have to respond" Tamahome scowled.

"Yes father" Bik said.

Miaka gave Kane and Kong a stern glance.

"You both know better."

"But mother, look at our hair!" Kane protested.

"You dyed their hair black. Would they have done that if you had left their hair alone?" Nakago asked.

Both boys gave one another a guilty glance.

Miaka groaned as she glanced over at Soi. It seemed like the four of them were always up to something.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. Girls, you owe them an apology" Soi said.

"So do you" Nakago said.

"Yes sir. Sorry..." Kane and Kong bowed.

Bik and bowed.

"We are sorry as well."

"I want you both to wash out their hair" Nakago said.

"You both will do the same. After they have made amends, you two shall do the same."

"Yes father" Bik nodded.

* * *

Miaka smiled, as she sat at her vanity and combed out her hair for the night.

"Would it bother you, if they married Bik and Bo?"

"No, I just want them to happy. But what makes you think they'll marry them?"

"It's just a guess. If the boys weren't interested, they would ignore them. Besides, we did clash, back when we first met. And if they end up with your hormones...you could be a grandfather within a few years."

That got him to look over.

"I think our sons might enjoy life in monastery."

Miaka shook her head. Her sons had Nakago's height, and his beautiful blonde looks. More then one daughter from some noble family had noticed them already.

"Honey, we have Shu, and our next child. Besides, don't you want our sons to settle down ?"

"I just want them to be happy... and to not make the same mistakes I made."

* * *

**Nine ****years later-**

As Kane and Kong took vows with Bik and Bo he sat back, content. As long as his sons were happy, that all that mattered.

Nearby, Kinsake sat with his family.

Recalling his own first encounter with Miaka, he smiled. To think that the fifteen year old girl had had met would end up becoming his wife.

Despite all that had happened, it had given him the insight to appreciate all that Miaka had done for him. And for that, he was grateful.

Reaching over, he took Miaka's hand. Whatever the future held for them both, he was experience it, with Miaka by his side.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's notes-**

Hm, I think this one came out okay. And thank you for reading this. Read my other Miaka X Nakago stories if you love the pairing like I do.

Please, visit my profile page for the link to the Miaka X Nakago club I created. I have exclusive one shots up.

~ Desert Renaissance


End file.
